


The Snake Pit

by Beloved_bird



Series: My Lion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cedric Diggory Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Seer Luna Lovegood, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, intent to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Our duo is back for second year. More revelations, new relationships and the snake king come into play.This work is part of a series, it will be seven works so once this is technically "complete" the series may not be.





	1. Important Firsties

Harry and Draco sat in a Compartment on the Hogwarts express together. The rest of their crew hadn’t found them yet. Their engagement had been finalized in the last week of summer and Harry was allowed to wear the ring that had hung around his neck all of last year and the summer on his left ring finger. He had Sirius go to his vault, since he was his legal guardian he could do so, and he got the Potter Family ring. Harry had given it to Draco when the documents had been signed.

The door to their compartment opened and they expected to see Pansy or even Blaise.

“Hi” a redheaded girl entered. “I’m Ginny Weasley.” She held her hand out.

“Harry” he shook her hand. “Are you related to Ronald?”

“Yes. He’s my brother. I wanted to apologize for his behavior.”

“Thank you.”

“I also wanted to introduce myself. Dumbeldore came to my house this summer and wanted me to win you over with my ‘feminine charms’ and I just wanted to warn you. I don’t like the old coot.” She said. “I also don’t swing that way, if you understand my meaning.”

“We do.” Harry laughed. “We’re engaged.” Ginny didn’t bat a lash at that. This Weasley was different than her brother. “Thank you for the warning. What’s that?” he said as he pointed to a book on her lap. Draco snatched it.

“Oh. Someone slipped it into my cauldron at Flourish and Blotts. Not sure what it is, but it keeps mentioning the heir of slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Strange” Draco said as he opened the leather bound book to see nothing there. “It’s empty.”

“Yeah. You have to write in it, it will write back.”

Draco took out a quill and wrote Hello into the journal. He was surprised when it wrote back. “You know. I’ve heard of the Chamber of secrets. Salazar Slytherin supposedly made it beneath the school.” Draco looked contemplative for a second. “Don’t know who the slytherin heir is though, I know you’re a descendant of Godric Harry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I can look into the slytherin lineage, but I thought it had died out.”

Ginny and Harry nodded. Then Hermione, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Pansy, and Blaise entered the cabin.

“Hey!” Blaise said.

“Hey Blaise, this is Ginny Weasley” Harry said while Draco continued to write in the book.

“Nice to meet you.” Blaise said as he kissed the girls hand. “So it’s official.” He motioned to Harry’s ring finger.

“Yeah. The contract was signed last week.” Harry answered. Pansy looked put out.

“My parents were thinking about approaching the Parkinsons for a marriage contract since the Malfoy one fell through.” Blaise said, his eyes didn’t stray from Harry’s face. Pansy perked up and Draco smirked.

“Really?” Pansy asked.

“Yeah. We’re planning on staying in England for the foreseeable future.” Blaise supplied finally looking at the girl. She smiled.

“So Ginny, what house do you think you’ll be in?” Daphne asked.

“Probably Gryffindor.” Ginny shrugged.

“Figures. Your whole family is in that house.” Draco supplied.

“Yeah. I might’ve gone into slytherin but I think that Ron might actually murder me in my sleep if that happens.”

The compartment door opened and a beautiful blonde stood in the doorway. “Hello. Has anyone seen a pigmy puff?” she asked slightly distractedly and her eyes wouldn’t’ focus on one person.

“No, but I can help you look.” Harry said as he rose from the seat. Draco tried to pull him back. “Let me go Draco, the poor girl needs help.” Draco reluctantly let go.

“Make sure to come back before we reach the station.” He yelled after his fiancé.

Harry didn’t answer. “I’m Harry by the way” he said as they walked along.

“I’m Luna” She looked at him straight on.

“The whole looney thing’s an act isn’t it?”

“Yes. I’m quite bright. I also have the sight. My father told me to hide it from people so I wouldn’t get taken.”

“Why tell me then?”

“I saw what you’re meant to do. I wanted to be your friend. I know you value honesty, plus it’ll help to have someone who knows at school.” Harry nodded.

“You didn’t actually lose a pigmy puff did you?”

“No, she’s right here.” Luna pulled a purple puff from her robes. “Her name’s Polly. Polly the Puff.”

“Nice to meet you Polly.” Harry said seriously. “This is Angie” Harry said motioning to his neck.

“Is that a boomslang?”

“Yes.”

“Can I borrow her sometime? I’m hoping to become a magizoologist when I graduate.”

“I’m not comfortable with that. But I’ll let you hold her when Polly isn’t around.”

Luna nodded. “Well, I have to go back to being Loony for a while Harry. It was quite nice to meet you.”

“You as well Luna” Harry said as he made his way back to his compartment. He opened the door to find everyone staring at Ginny. “What did I miss?”

Draco looked at him. “Seems Ron has gone to Durmstrong. He didn’t want to be in the same year as his younger sister.”

“Oh.” Harry said. “I almost feel bad for the poor bloke.” Draco looked at Harry incredulously. “What? I said almost.”

“He really shouldn’t have taken on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.” Ginny said.

“So, any suspicions on who slipped that book to you?” Harry asked.

“Well. I did see someone who the twins said was Nott.” Ginny said.

“Theo isn’t the brightest of the bunch. His father isn’t either.”

Luna walked passed their compartment and Harry leapt up. “Luna!” He called. The girl turned. “I want to introduce you to someone.” The girl came up to him. He led her into the compartment. “This is Ginny. She’s a first year like yourself.”

“Nice to meet you…?” Ginny started.

“Luna. You’re lacking wrackspurts. They’re all around everyone else on the express.” The girl said.

“Well, yes. I do tend to have a clear head. Nice Spectrespecs.”

Luna smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

“Luna, would you accompany Ginny on the first year boat ride?” Harry asked.

“Only if she’ll wear my extra butterbeer cork necklace, I don’t feel like being attacked by nargles.” She took a necklace off and held it out to Ginny.

“Why not! I don’t particularly like nargles either. Come on Luna, we need to put on our robes.” Ginny said. Harry smiled.

“We have to put on our robes as well guys.” Harry said.

The guys left the room while the girls changes and the same went for the boys. They were all excited to start their second year. 


	2. Thestrals

The group made their way off of the express and over to what Harry was told would be horseless carriages. He stopped short when he saw the winged beasts that were on the front of the wagons.

“’Arry” Hagrid called out.

“Hagrid!” Harry called back.

“I came over here because I thought you might be able to see them.” Hagrid said as he gestured towards the wagons.

Draco was looking at both of them like they had two heads. “What are you talking about?”

“Give me a moment with ‘Arry here alone Draco?” Hagrid asked. Harry nodded at Draco’s look who then went over to wait with their friends.

“So, what are they, and why can only I see them?”

“They’re called Thestrals, they’re only visible to those who have witnessed death. You witnessed your mother’s death, therefore you can see them.”

“Who’s death did you witness Hagrid?”

“I’ve seen a lot of deaths in my lifetime ‘Arry. I could see them when I first came too.” Harry nodded.

“Thank you for telling me Hagrid. I would have thought I was crazy if you hadn’t” Hagrid nodded and went to escort the first years on their boat ride.

Harry went over to speak with his friends.

“What were you talking about?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing important.” Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t pry.

The carriage ride was spent in relative silence and soon the group was parting into their respective houses. It seemed for the sorting, the four large tables were split again.

Harry, Neville and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table while Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince, Daphne, and Draco went to the slytherin table. As usual the hat sang before the sorting. None of the group members really cared about the first years other than Ginny and Luna. Luna came first and to everyone’s surprise (except Harry) was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ginny, as suspected was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco was pretty excited about that. He knew that Harry would never willingly betray him, but having Ginny as a bodyguard and buffer may help them, she seemed tough.

Dumbledore spoke up “Many of our returning students may notice the return of the four long house tables. To our new students I will advise you that tomorrow round tables that seat twelve will be in here instead, but we wanted you to be able to find your heads of house easily on your first night here.” He paused. “Let me also introduce your new defense against the dark arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.” The male students groaned while the majority of the females sighed dreamily.

Ginny sat with Harry, Neville and Hermione and the four chatted amicably for the welcome feast. They told Ginny what to expect from the first day of classes and urged her to make friends in her year.

At the slytherin table Draco was thinking about how they now had group members in each house except for Hufflepuff, if they could get each house on their side they may be able to rule the school. Draco already had the Slytherins under tight wraps due to his name, Harry didn’t yet have complete loyalty from the Gryffindor’s but, though he loathed to admit it, the meals that he had taken with his housemates had helped a tentative friendship form. Hufflepuffs were pretty useless, but once you had their loyalty they wouldn’t betray you. He looked over the Hufflepuffs table and took a mental note of some of the students in their year. Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Megan Jones. He didn’t particularly like any of them.

He hadn’t taken notice of any of them really. They didn’t seem that important before. He also thought about the book that was now in his bag. He had insisted on taking it from Ginny. Told her that a slytherin should hold such a thing.

oOo

That night he went to Severus’ quarters and asked him about the slytherin line.

“Hey Uncle Sev.” He smirked as the potions teacher frowned further.

“Draconis.”

“Do you know who the last descendant of slytherin was?”

“Yes. Tom Riddle.”

“Thanks Uncle Sev.”

Draco made his way up to Harry’s room. It was highly improper for him to stay with the boy now that they were engaged, but Harry had expressed that he had been having nightmares over the summer about their fight with Quirrel.

He knocked on the door.

“Draco!” Harry said as he opened it. “What are you doing here, it’s almost passed curfew.”

“Thought I’d stay here until the nightmares go away.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Does it matter?”

Harry seemed to contemplate this for a minute “Not really.”

Draco smiled, something rare of the blond boy. “I told the house elves to bring all of my stuff up here.”

“Cheeky.” Harry said, then went into the bathroom to change into a pair of pajamas. Draco changed in the room while he waited for the boy. The Potter suites were slightly smaller than the Malfoys. The Malfoy suites had two bedrooms which Draco didn’t understand because most of the pureblooded families only had one heir, Harry had pointed that out over the summer otherwise he wouldn’t have thought of the strangeness of the second bedroom.

“Ready for bed? We get our timetables tomorrow.” Harry said as he exited the bedroom.

“Just have to brush my teeth.” Harry nodded then hopped into bed. Draco joined him a second later.

oOo

The next morning the boys got up and got ready. Draco had taught Harry the spells to tame his hair, but he hadn’t kept up with it over the summer because he was always working on the house and didn’t think it was worth it. So Draco cast the spells on Harry’s hair that morning and they walked down to breakfast together and sat at one of the round tables, the rest of their friends hadn’t come yet.

“Uncle Sev said that the last descendent of the slytherin house was Tom Riddle. I’m going to look more into it though.” Draco told Harry who nodded.

Luna was making her way over to the table. “I made this for you Harry” she handed him a butterbeer cork necklace.

Harry took it. “Are the nargles going to bother me this year, Luna?”

“No, but something will. I don’t have any other protective pieces with me.” Luna said, her eyes focused on Harry for a split second, where he saw a warning and then went off staring dreamily around the room. He nodded and put the necklace on.

“You are not warning that.” Draco said.

“I have to.” Harry said. Draco was glaring at him. “Look, I’ll explain later…Luna?” He looked to the girl who tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement. “Yes, I’ll explain it to you tonight, but only you. You have to promise.”

Draco, seeing that Harry was serious agreed. “Tryouts for quidditch are today.”

“Yes they are.” Pansy said as she walked over. “Who’s trying out?”

“I am” Draco said “Trying for keeper, even though Miles Bletchy is playing that. I’m sure that I’ll be better than him.”

“Us too.” Greg said motioning to Vince and himself.

“Harry is as well.” Draco spoke up. “He’s trying for seeker. Kenneth Towler was terrible last year.”

“Good for you Harry!” Neville said as he walked over to the table. Hermione sighed in resignation at the new information.

oOo

After class the slytherin tryouts were first, even though all of the spots were filled they had to make sure that the best players were on the pitch, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Ginny and Luna sat in the stands to watch Greg, Vincent and Draco try out.

Draco was up against Miles for the keeper position, but true to his word he had practiced over the summer and kept out nine out of ten shots, whereas Miles only kept out seven of ten, so he was picked as the new keeper. Greg and Vince were brutes but simply didn’t have the skills required to replace the current beaters.

The three boys joined the rest of their friends in the stands while they watched Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw go through the same routine that slytherin had. Cedric Diggory made the Hufflepuff team as seeker which caught Draco’s attention. He was a fourth year, and one of the youngest on the team. Ravenclaw didn’t add anyone new to their team.

By the time that Gryffindor took the field it was almost curfew. Each team had an hour after dinner, which had ended at six for anyone that wanted to try out for slytherin.

Harry took to the field on his Nimbus 2000, which was the newest broom anyone on the Gryffindor team. He saw George and Fred Weasley, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Kenneth Towler, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell who were members last year. Harry, Lee Jordan, and Dean Thomas were the only ones trying out from Gryffindor.

“Alright, let’s split up into positions. Chasers to my left, Beaters to my right, Seekers in the middle. Anyone that wants keeper come stand next to me.” Wood said. No one stepped next to him.

In the Chasers spot were Alicia, Katie, Angela, and Lee.

In the Beaters Fred, George, and Dean.

In the seekers were Kenneth and Harry.

“Looks like we have a new player for each position but keeper, so let’s go through this quickly.”

Dean was quickly ruled out as a beater, Fred and George worked too well together. Lee was apparently just there to hang out with Fred and George, he barely even tried to score against Oliver. He was ruled out and the team was the same as last year so far.

“I’m going to let out the snitch now. You two go after it. Whoever catches it first will get the spot. Up in the air then now.” Wood said to Kenneth and Harry.

“Good luck” Harry reached his hand out to Towler, who ignored him and shot up into the air.

Wood let out the snitch and it flew in front of each boy briefly before they lost sight of it. Harry leisurely flew a loop around the pitch as he waited to catch sight of the snitch. Towler’s approach was to ascend as far as he could and scan the pitch. Therefore he saw Harry shoot off and assumed he had caught sight of the snitch.

Harry rapidly ascended then whipped when the snitch turned. Towler tried to keep up, but his broom was older. Harry started a dive, Towler was getting worried the closer they got to the ground and when they were about twenty feet he pulled up, assuming Harry would do the same, but Harry continued to dive, finally pulling up at three feet off the ground and then dismounting.

‘He’s giving up’ Towler thought with a smile. Then he saw the snitch in the young boys hand and his smile fell.

“Holy shit—“

“that was—“

“amazing flying Harry” the twins said finishing where the other had left off.

“Thanks.” Harry said slightly flushed from flying.

“Where’d you learn how to fly kid?” Oliver said.

“Oh. We had flying lessons last year and then Draco helped me over the summer. My dad was also a seeker.” Harry said.

“You’ve got the spot! Youngest player in a century.” Oliver said. Kenneth looked slightly put out, but he had to admit the kid had skills.

Harry’s friends had been making their way down to the pitch once Harry had caught the snitch.

“Great job, lion!” Draco said.

“Thanks.” Harry blushed as Draco took his hand.

The older Gryffindor’s looked between the two boys confusedly. “Are you the friends that Dumbledore was talking about last year when he changed the tables?”

Harry nodded while Draco said “Well, not just friends anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Angela asked.

Harry held up his left hand while he said “Engaged.”

Seven mouths dropped while the younger students looked on with amusement.

“But, you’re twelve? And boys.” Fred or George said.

“Arranged for when we turn of age” Draco began “And Harry’s a bearer.”

“Bearers are pretty rare mate.” Again one of the twins, who knew which one.

“Well he is one.” Draco said.

“Come on, we have homework to do, unless you were doing it in the stands?” Draco said to Harry.

“Nope.” Harry said. “Thanks Wood, when’s practice?”

“Seven PM, Tuesday and Thursday. First match is against slytherin.” Harry nodded, then the group made their way back to Zabini’s suites to do their homework.

oOo

Once they had finished their homework Harry and Draco made their way up to the Potter suites. Harry looked about ready to pass out where he stood when Draco asked him something.

“Sorry what was that?” Harry said.

“Why are you wearing that godawful necklace from Lovegood?” Draco asked again.

“Oh right.” Harry began “She’s a seer.”

“What?”

“Luna. She has the sight. Saw something happening to me this year, so I’m going to wear her strange necklace since it’s supposed to protect me.”

“Luna Lovegood. Luna…Has the sight?”

“Yes Draco.”

“But, she seems so….”

“Looney?” Harry filled in “Just an act, to protect her from people who would want to use her gift.”

“But then, how do you know about it.”

“Like I said, she saw something happen to me. She told me on the train of her sight.” Harry said. Draco’s jaw was nearly on the floor. “She didn’t actually lose Poppy.”

“Poppy?”

“Poppy the Puff.” Harry said oh-so-helpfully.

“Merlin Potter, my brain is not up for this right now.” Harry stiffened. “What?”

“Nothing, Malfoy.” Draco understood immediately what he had done and went over to embrace the smaller boy.

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“You’ve never called me Potter before Draco.” Harry was leaving heavily against his chest now.

“I know. It is your name though.” Draco said, Harry stiffened again. “I won’t call you that again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Harry.”

Harry nodded and began to strip. Draco figured that he was so tired he didn’t realize what he was doing. He wasn’t complaining though. The boys slightly tanned skin was beautiful, and he had acquired some muscle over the summer, probably due to the fact that he had worked so hard on the renovations at Grimmauld. All too soon the sun-kissed skin was covered up and Draco began to change into pajamas himself when Harry climbed into bed.

“Goodnight Harry” Draco said as he wrapped his body around the smaller boys.

“Night, Draco” Harry mumbled already half asleep.


	3. Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry realized pretty quickly that their new DADA professor was woefully inadequate. Luckily Remus had helped him in learning the practical part of the defensive spells while at Grimmuald. He had a passion for the subject and remembered well what they had gone over in his second year. He had shown Harry how to cast a bunch of second year spells, Remus and Sirius didn't know about his advanced mind yet, and Harry preferred to keep it that way. 

Unfortunately the rest of the students weren’t quite as lucky as Harry.

oOo

Draco had been going over the slytherin line and was surprised at what he found. He found Harry quickly and brought them over to Severus’ rooms.

“What is this Draco? These are my private quarters.”

“I have to show you something.” Draco began as he tugged a reluctant Harry into Severus’ room.

“Look” Draco pointed to Maria’s name on the Prince family tapestry.

“What? I didn’t even know I had a blood aunt before the trial Draconis.” Severus said.

“Exactly!” Draco said. “It seems your grandfather Augustus had a sister, Laelia Prince, who had an affair with Morfin Gaunt. She bore his bastard child, which took her name. Maria Prince. Harry’s maternal grandmother. That’s why you’d never heard of Maria, or Laelia, they were cast out of the family. The Gaunts are the descendants of slytherin. Merope, Morfin’s sister bore Tom Riddle the other heir of slytherin.”

Harry and Severus stood in shock for a few minutes. “I thought you said I was a descendant of Gryffindor.”

“Yes, that’s on your father’s side, it would take a while for me to explain that.” Draco said.

“So. In effect, Mr. Potter is a Gaunt Bastard child and the only known heir of slytherin and Gryffindor.”

“Yes.” Draco said. “I’m surprised the hat didn’t send you into slytherin.”

Harry went red. “Well…it wanted to. It had a hard time. Said that my mind fit best in Ravenclaw, my body best in Slytherin, my heart best in hufflepuff and my soul in Gryffindor. Finally concluded that the soul was the most important for me.” He shrugged.

“It mentioned all four houses in your sorting Harry?” Severus asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“I’ve never heard of that happening.” Severus said.

“I assumed that happened for all wizards. I mean if you listen to the song everyone exhibits at least one of the traits from each house. Just some are more prominent for each person which is how they’re sorted. Correct?” Harry asked.

“I’ve never looked at it that way Harry.” Severus said.

“Anyway, you are an heir of slytherin, so you should be able to find the chamber right?” Draco asked.

“Well yes in theory.” Severus said. “You should talk to Hagrid, he was suspected of opening the chamber.”

“How do you know that?”

“Honestly Harry! It was mentioned at Sirius’ trial” Draco said.

“Oh right.”

“It’s almost curfew, you two best get back to your quarters I would have to take points from either of my nephews” Severus said.

“Goodnight Severus” Harry said in parting as Draco dragged him through the door and back to his chambers.

oOo

Their group met up to study in Blaise’s room the next day. Two new additions were there, Luna and Ginny. So their group now consisted of Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Neville, Vincent, Greg, Hermione, Pansy, Luna and Ginny.

Luna and Ginny seemed pretty close even though they weren’t in the same house. Ginny had also bonded with Hermione and Harry due to the fact they were in the same house. She didn’t have a strong connection with Neville, probably due to the fact that he was quiet almost all of the time, unless he was around Vincent at which point he became quite animated.

Greg had yet to pair himself off with anyone. Draco assumed this was due to the fact that he was not that bright, Harry had other assumptions but refused to give them to Draco.

Harry pulled Luna aside because he had his own suspicions about the girl’s friendship with Ginny. “Luna, do you like Ginny?”

“Of course, she’s quite nice and she pays attention to my warnings about the nargles.”

“Luna, I’m being serious.”

Luna pierced him with a gaze, “As am I”

Harry smiled. “Thought so.”

“You really should’ve been put in Ravenclaw Harry.”

“I could’ve done well in any of the houses.”

“That is true, though Gryffindor was the right choice I believe.”

Harry nodded and led the girl back to where the others were sitting. He had been worrying over talking to Hagrid and they had yet to have Care of Magical creatures yet.

“Draco, would you join me on a walk? I need to stretch my legs.”

“Of course, we may want to drop our things off at our suites, it’ll be dinner soon” Harry nodded and followed Draco upstairs to his room.

“Can we go visit Hagrid?”

Draco dropped his stuff on the desk chair. “Of course.”

The two made their way out to Hagrids hut.

Harry knocked on the door. “”Arry what are you doing here? And Malfoy” he dipped his head in Dracos direction.

“We wanted to talk to you about the chamber of secrets.”

“Why?”

“Seems I have some slytherin in me” Harry said. Hagrid’s face looked blank. “I’m an heir of slytherin along with another boy, Tom Riddle. They said at my trial that you were suspected of opening the chamber?”

“Well. I had a pet in my third year, an Acromantula” Draco made a face. “That year the chamber was opened and they assumed it was me, cause I had Aragog. But it wasn’t, I would never hurt anyone. Whatever came out of the chamber killed a girl, Myrtle. She stays in the first floor girls bathroom. That’s all I know.” Hagrid said.

“Thanks Hagrid.”

“What’s around your neck ‘Arry?”

“Oh, this is Angie.”

“Can I hold her?” Harry trusted Hagrid, and he was games keeper so what harm could it do. He held out his arm towards Hagrids outstretched hand

_Angie, See that man in front of me?_

_The big human?_

_Yes that’s Hagrid, he’s a gameskeeper and would like to hold you, would that be alright?_

_He won’t squish me?_

_No. he’s very gentle._

_Okay._

Angie slithered up the length of Harry’s arm and into Hagrid’s outstretched hand.

“Didn’t know you were a parselmouth ‘Arry” Hagrid said.

“Yeah. Keep it under ropes though okay? I guess not many people are.”

“Of course.”

It was funny to see the small brown boomslang in Hagrids hands. She was only an infant and had barely reached 6 weeks when Draco had given her to Harry so now she was only 10 weeks and still small. She looked like a ribbon snake in Hagrids large hand.

“We should get back and go to dinner” Draco said. Harry nodded.

_Time for dinner Angie._

_Can I have an egg?_

_Yes I’ll get you an egg._

oOo

The next morning Harry went to DADA and sat next to Neville, as per usual. Hermione sat with Fay Dunbar, she was a quiet girl and didn’t mind Hermione’s hand constantly shooting up in the air.

Lockhart walked into the room “Today we’ll be studying magical creatures. Cornish Pixies” He dramatically pulled a sheet off of the cage that was holding them. “And now I shall release them, and you should get them back into the cage!” He opened the door and they started to attack his hair. “Well I’ll leave you to it.” He basically fled from the room.

Harry looked to Neville. “He seriously just left the classroom?” They started to make their way under the desk.

“Guess so.” Neville said. A distinct mop of brown hair was making their way to the desk they were hiding under.

“Harry, what do we do?” Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a second. “Everyone in the room get under a desk understand.” A chorus of yeses rang out from the room. “Anyone who is not under a desk currently please call your name” No one called out. “No matter what stay under your desks okay?” A chorus of okays and a quick nod from Hermione and Neville and Harry steeled himself for the inevitable.

“Immobulus” Harry said, all of the pixies froze in the air. “Alright, everyone start grabbing them and shoving them back in the cage.” He said and the Gryffindors did as asked.

When they were all back in their cage Harry told everyone that they could leave. As people made their way out the door they thanked him.

“Where’d you learn how to cast that Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Remus has been giving me lessons over the summer. He’s worried about my safety.” Hermione nodded.

“Will you teach me? Lockhart seems useless.”

“And me as well.” Neville said.

“Sure. Maybe we can see if Professor Snape will let us start a club, I’m sure he’s better than Lockhart at this stuff.” Both of them nodded at that and they left for lunch.

Right after they sat down at the table “Mr. Potter” rang out from the doors to the great hall. Everyone looked as Snape walked towards their table. Most of the second years tended to congregate in the tables near Harry and Draco.

“I heard you managed to stun an entire mob of Cornish Pixies” Severus said with a sneer on his face.

“Yes sir.” Harry replied.

“Twenty points to Gryffindor for quick thinking.” Severus said begrudgingly, he had an image to uphold.

“Thank you sir” Severus began to walk away. “Professor Snape?” He turned back to Harry. “I was wondering if you would be willing to supervise a club, maybe where we can duel for our protection?” Harry asked.

“Great idea my boy!” Gilderoy said as he walked into the room. “We should have a dueling club, Professor Snape and I can oversee it!” Snape was sneering, all of the second years were not excited that Lockhart wanted to get involved, he was the reason they needed it in the first place.

“We shall meet tonight, here in the Great Hall at eight-o-clock, anyone who wants to can join” He said slightly louder. Harry groaned.

oOo

Despite Lockhart getting involved the group still thought dueling with Snape’s help was a good idea, so they made their way down to the great hall after dinner.

“Welcome all!” Lockhart said as everyone was seated. All of second year was there as well as some third and fourth years. Draco saw Diggory try to make his way over to their group until Harry sat down with Neville on one side and Draco on the other. Sitting behind them were Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. On the other side of Draco was Greg and Vincent was next to Neville. They basically made a wall of people around Harry and Draco and Draco nearly sneered when he saw Diggory’s face fall.

“First, Professor Snape and myself shall show you a duel.”

Snape and Lockhart stepped up to the raised platform in the center of the room. Snape was clearly the better duelist and quickly disarmed Lockhart, after hitting him with a few stinging hexes for good measure.

“Good job Professor Snape. Of course I let you get the drop on me to demonstrate to the students.” Lockhart said, of course no one believed him. “How about we have two students duel now?”

“Good idea Lockhart. Potter, Malfoy, get up here.” The boys moved to do as said.

“Now, Malfoy I would like you to disarm Potter. Potter I would like for you to block this.” The boys nodded and bowed as was a custom in formal dueling.

Harry, not knowing how skilled Draco was at offensive spells thought of a shielding spell, though he wasn’t fast enough and Draco managed to disarm him.

“Again. This time I would like to see both of you on the offensive, a duel for the win.” Lockhart said. He honestly was not that bright.

Draco gave Harry his wand back “Don’t hold back” he whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry nodded. They bowed again.

“Expelliarmus” Draco said

“Protego” Harry easily blocked it this time. Some of the older years gasped.

Draco started spewing as many offensive spells as he knew, trying to get the jump on Harry. Harry kept shielding watching Dracos form.

“Stop defending Potter.” Snape said.

Then Harry saw it, Draco tended to pull his left side slightly back while casting but his left foot remained in nearly the same place. After blocking a stinging hex he yelled out “Incarcerous” again a gasp from the older years as rope went around Draco’s left foot and he fell.

“Mr. Potter” Snape said. “Where did you learn those spells?”

Harry had gotten caught up in the moment and forgot that he was using spells way past the curriculum they had gone over in first year. “Defense Books in the library” he shrugged, Remus was not supposed to be teaching him magic at home, but after hearing of Voldemort and Quirrel he decided Harry had better be prepared, so Harry was well past the curriculum they taught at Hogwarts by now.

“Fifty points to Gryffendor for advanced spell casting.” Lockhart said.

The rest of the club the students were paired off. It went pretty flawlessly after everyone had seen Harry able to take down Draco. They all wanted to be at that level.

When the club let out at nine Severus pulled Harry and Draco off to the side. “Mr. Potter. You do realize those spells are from sixth year curriculum.”

“Yes sir.”

“I refuse to believe that you learned them from a book.” Harry looked at his feet. “Wherever you learned them you will not get in trouble from telling me.”

“Remus taught them to me, after hearing about Quirrel.”

“Remind me to thank him for making sure you were safe. There is a prophecy out there about you. But since it is just superstition right now I will not relay it.” Draco’s interest looked peaked but Harry shook his head.

“Thank you Professor Snape” Harry said as he walked away with Draco.

They were up in the Potter suites in no time.

“You don’t want to know about the prophecy?” Draco asked as he changed.

“No.” Harry shot through the bathroom door “We have to worry about the chamber of secrets for now.”

Draco could see the logic of that, Harry came out and Draco had yet to get his shirt on. Harry blushed a bright red and headed for the bed. Draco smirked.

“Just going to brush my teeth, then I’ll be back.” He though he heard something from the bed but ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips hat to Ilvermorny


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

The weekend came quickly and the boys decided it was time to visit Myrtle. When they entered the bathroom, they couldn’t find a ghost anywhere. Then a toilet started to whirr and water was sploshing on the floor.

“Who are you?” A girl with glasses asked in an annoying voice.

“My name is Harry Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy.”

“Are you here to throw things at me?”

“Why would we do that?”

“A lot of older girls like to throw their books or other things at me and ask if I feel it.”

“Well do you?” Draco asked. Harry elbowed him in the side.

“Sorry about him. We’re not here to throw anything at you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To ask you what you remember about your death.”

“Oh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then. I died.”

“How?” Harry asked.

“No idea,” said Myrtle in hushed tones. “I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. . . .”

“You said a different language?” Draco asked.

“Yes, probably.”

“Harry, do you have Angie with you?”

“When don’t I?”

“Okay say something to her.”

_Angie, Draco’s asking me to talk with you for some reason, sorry to wake you up._

_Where are we, I don’t think we’ve ever been to this room before._

_It’s the girls bathroom, we’re here to talk to a ghost_.

“Did it sound like that?” Draco asked Myrtle as Harry was talking with Angie.

“Yes.”

“Parseltongue” Draco said Harry looked up and nodded. “A boy, why would a boy be in this bathroom?”

“You two are here aren’t you?”

“Well we’re here to talk to you.” Harry said as Draco was lost in thought.

“The entrance must be here!” Draco said. “Why else would a boy be in this bathroom?”

“Well, how do you think we get in?”

“Well, it was likely Tom right? And Slytherin was a parselmouth, so he was likely a parselmouth too.”

“Do you have that journal?” Draco had taken to carrying around the journal.

“Yes.”

“Ask it.”

_Are you a parselmouth?_

_Yes._

_Is that how you opened the chamber of secrets?_

Draco received no response

_Where is the opening?_

_The first floor girls bathroom._

Harry read the conversation over Draco’s shoulder. “Wonder where exactly the opening is.”

When Draco asked, again there was no response. “If I were slytherin how would I make sure that only my heir could get into the chamber of secrets?” Draco was talking to himself. He began to walk around the stone sink in the middle of the bathroom. 

“So, Myrtle why do you stay in this bathroom?” Harry asked as Draco was talking with himself.

“Very few people come in here. I can’t get teased as much if I stay here.”

“You really should venture out, just tell anyone that bothers you that you’re friends with Malfoy and Potter.”

“How would that help?”

Draco scoffed. “Harry here is likely the most powerful wizard of our generation. I’m a Malfoy which scares people in their own right.”

“Well I wouldn’t say the most powerful. But the second part I agree with.” Harry said.

“You really think no one would bother me?”

“Nope.” Harry said.

"There!" Draco exclaimed a second later. "Look" He pointed to a tap. The tap had a snake engraved on top, Harry turned it and the stone sink began to drop into the floor. Soon there was a tunnel leading down. Harry stepped forward and was down the tunnel before Draco could object. He followed suit.

‘Idiot Gryffindor’ he thought.

Harry landed on a pile of bones, he heard Draco coming behind him and hastily cast a cushioning charm.

“What are these?” Draco asked.

“Bones” Harry supplied oh-so-helpfully. Draco frowned.

They came across another door, which Harry opened with a scant _open_. Then they walked into a chamber. All of a sudden a strange voice rang out Harry could clearly hear

_Kill... time to kill... so hungry... for so long. I SMELL BLOOD! I SMELL BLOOD!_

_Angie did you hear that?_

_Yes. What is it?_

_I don’t know._

The boys walked a step forward, Harry hastily closed the door behind them. The torches in the chamber lit as the stepped inside. There was a long black stretch of marble with water on either side. The walls were dark stone. At the end of the corridor there was a large head.

“Whose head is that?” Harry said

“I think its Salazar Slytherins” Draco said in awe.

All of a sudden in front of the boys the statues jaw opened and something large started to come out. Draco slammed a hand in front of Harry’s eyes.

“What’d you do that for?” Harry asked.

“That’s a basalisk Harry. You’ll be petrified if you look it in the eyes.” Draco supplied.

“It wants to kill people. We need to stop it.” Harry said.

“Try talking to it.”

_Basilisk?_

_What is it tiny human, I have not spoken to a human in a long time._

_Can you not kill the students here?_

_My old master let me kill all the muggleborns that I wanted._

_Was your old master Tom Riddle?_

_Yes, but he asked me to call him by another name tiny human._

_What was that name?_

_Lord Voldemort._

_I forbid you to kill anyone in this school._

_My old master is still alive. I shall take his orders, since I like them better. I can feel him near._

Harry looked at Draco and snatched the book out of his grip.

_Can you feel him in this?_

_Yessss._

_Would you like to take it?_

_Yessss._

_I’ll give it to you but you’ll not kill any students._

_I shall kill all the students I want, starting with you._

_I’m an heir of slytherin._

_Lies._

Harry couldn’t think of a way out of the situation. They were going to die here, the only one who knew where they were was Myrtle. Then all of a sudden he heard a strange call. He looked up to see a bright red bird and it dropped the sorting hat in front of him. Why the hell would he need the sorting hat? He went to pick it up but he misjudged where it was, as Draco was still trying to cover his eyes but ended up just slapping him in the face multiple times.

His hand slipped inside the hat and he felt something metal, he grasped it. What was it? He looked down to see a sword come from the hat. How the hell did it fit in there? Didn’t really matter, now he had a means of destroying the beast. He cast an immobulis at the beast and began to run towards it, keeping his eyes on its tail.

“Harry!” He heard Draco call out behind him.

“Stay there Draco, keep your eyes closed.” He heard a grunt in response.

The beast was fighting the spell, it was a lot larger than the Cornish pixies. But Harry managed to get to its side before it broke free. The basilisk started to make its way towards Draco and Harry tried to grab onto its scales, but they were slippery. All of a sudden he found himself in the air as he looked up he saw the bird carrying him. Then he was dropped gracelessly on top of the serpent near its head. They were close to Draco now, he held the sword above his head and plunged it into the beasts skeleton just behind its head. It stopped its advance immediately.

“Draco turn around” Harry said.

“What. Why?”

“Just do it.” Harry slid off of the beast, dropped the sword on the ground, and went to stand in front of Draco. “Okay you can open your eyes.” Silver met emerald. “I didn’t know if it would still cause petrification when dead.”

Draco’s jaw opened and closed like a fish. “What do you mean dead?”

Harry heard something behind them and then frantic knocking on the door. “Mr. Potter! Open this door immediately.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and made his way over to the door quickly, he opened it. ‘How did that red bird get in here?’

“Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall.” Harry greeted. “How did you know where we were?”

“Myrtle came to get me.” McGonagall said. “What are you two doing down here?”

“Long story.” Harry said.

“Mr. Potter. You make that long story short right now.” Snape said.

“Well, someone put a book in Ginny’s cauldron while she was in Flourish and Blotts. When she came to apologize about Ron she showed us, and Draco kept it. It was talking about the heir of slytherin and the chamber of secrets. Draco looked into the bloodlines and figured out who the heir of slytherin was from Professor Snape, which was Tom Riddle and myself. Then we talked to Hagrid who told us about Myrtle who told us about her death which led us here and to the Basalisk over there.”

The two proffessors stood gaping at the boys.

“Professor Snape. Can a Basalisk still petrify people when it’s dead?” Harry asked.

Snape stood there for a second before he was able to collect himself. “No Harry. It cannot.”

“Great!” Harry walked back over to the basalisk, still avoiding its gaze and grabbed the sword from where he dropped it. He placed the journal on the ground.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Draco asked.

“This book was trying to lead us down here. I don’t think it has good intentions. He said he could feel part of Voldemort near him” Harry said, then he brought the sword down on the book and it split in two. A strange pulse of dark magic was released.

“Mr. Potter” McGonagall said. “What happened here?”

“I just told you.”

“No you failed to tell us how the Basalisk died, and how you are holding the sword of Gryffindor.”

“Oh. Well some bird came and dropped the sorting hat” He motioned to the heap of leather on the ground. “And I pulled the sword out of that. Then I cast an immobulus on the basalisk because it wanted to kill the muggle borns, supposedly Tom Riddle let it do that. It got loose though and started to advance on Draco, so the bird picked me up and dropped me on the beasts back and then I shoved the sword through the juncture between its head and body.”

The three other people in the room just kind of stared at Harry disbelievingly. Draco mostly due to the fact that he was in awe, he knew Harry could do it, and also because the beast was advancing on him! The other two because they didn’t believe a four foot tall kid could take down a basalisk. Draco walked up to Harry and gave him a huge hug. He was well over a foot taller than the boy.

Snape seemed to snap back first. “One-hundred-fifty points to Gryffindor for killing a threat to the school. Fifty points to slytherin for assistaning. And fifty points from Gryffendor for rushing into a situation unprepared.”

McGonagall snapped out of it at that. “Fifty points to slytherin for confiscating a dangerous artifact. One-hundred points to Gryffindor for destroying said artifact. Fifty points from each house for failing to notify any teachers of the problem.”

Both boys just looked confusedly at their heads of house. They were awarding house points?

“Thank you?” Harry said more as a question than a statement.

“Now. We shall all go to the infirmary.” McGonagall said.

“But. There are valuable potions ingredients down here.” Draco said, Severus looked like he agreed.

“Mr. Potter can open the doors again in the future. For now we will go to the infirmary and notify your guardians of what happened. We shall also clear Hagrid of the charges against him.”

The boys nodded and followed their professors dutifully.

oOo

Harry had been checked over quickly by Madam Pomfrey, as she saw nothing wrong with him, other than maybe some emotional trauma, she let him be and moved on to Draco. She hadn't even needed to refer to his chart. 

“Harry!” Sirius called out as he ran into the infirmary. Remus walked in in a slightly more dignified manner. “What happened?” He said as he sat down beside him.

“Well, Draco and I opened the chamber of Secrets and then killed a basalisk.” Harry said matter of factly. The two men stood there eyes wide.

McGonagall walked over “Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black.” She said with a nod to each man. “Mr. Potter is telling the truth. I saw the dead basilisk with my own eyes.” Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in.

Sirius turned to glare at him “How did you let a twelve year old take down a basalisk?”

“I did not know of their intentions.” Dumbeldore said coolly.

Sirius muttered curses under his breath.

“How’d you get into the chamber?” Remus asked. Draco chose that second to rush over.

“Mr. Malfoy. I insist that you stay in bed!” Pomfrey said.

He climbed into bed with Harry and smiled cheekily. “There I’m in bed.”

“Your own bed Mr. Malfoy.”

“If my son wishes to be next to his fiancé after the event he just witnessed, he can be next to his fiancé.” Lucius said as he walked into the infirmary. “How are you both?”

“Fine Father.” Draco said.

“I believe Mr. Lupin asked Harry a question.”

“Apparently Harry is an heir of slytherin” Severus walked up to the growing group.

Everyone gawked. “So does that mean that Harry is heir to five lines, not four?”

“More likely six.” Severus said.

“Six?” Siriuis shouted. “What blood lines have we found out about in the past week?”

“Well Harry was already heir of Black, Potter, Ollivander, and Prince. We found out he also is a descendant of the Gaunt line, and likely some distant line of Gryffendor. I’ll have to look into it though.” Draco said. “I’m willing to bet he also has some ravenclaw and hufflepuff blood in him as well.” He added as an afterthought.

All of the adults stood there gaping.

“Glad I didn’t write down an heir for each line in the contract then.” Lucius broke the silence.

“Are you guys going to come to our first game?” Harry asked out of the blue.

“You’re talking about quidditch when you just killed a basalisk?” Sirius asked.

“Of course we’ll come Harry, we didn’t even know you’d made the team though.” Remus said.

“You didn’t send them a letter?” Draco asked.

“I was kind of busy.” Harry shrugged.

“Well, the game is tomorrow yes?” Narcissa asked and the boys nodded. “I’m assuming you both have to stay the night in the infirmary so we’ll just stay in your respective suites.”

Lucius and Narcissa walked off presumably to the dungeon, Harry held Remus back. “Remus…Draco’s been staying with me.”

Remus looked slightly shocked. “Harry, you could get pregnant!”

“He’s been having nightmares, we just sleep together.” Draco answered.

“Remus. The poor boy has faced Voldemort twice, and you know he wakes up screaming sometimes. Can’t hurt for them to sleep in the same room.” Sirius said.

“Fine. I should expect Draco’s stuff in your room then?” Harry nodded. “Goodnight boys.” He said as they walked to the Potter suites.


	5. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

The next morning both boys woke up in the infirmary and were released for breakfast. They quickly made their way to the Potter suites to get dressed before they went to the great hall. Harry knocked before entering

“Mugrh?” They heard from inside, and Harry gave the password.

“Remus? Sirius?” Some mumbling from the bed. “We’re just here to get dressed before breakfast.” No answer. The boys quickly took turns changing into their robes in the bathroom and headed down to the great hall.

Luckily no one was at their table yet, it was still early so they sat down together. Pansy came in and nearly attacked Draco.

“Where were you last night? We were worried sick!” Pansy screeched. Blaise was following behind her.

“Oh you know, we just found the chamber of secrets.” Draco said, trying to sound disinterested. Both slytherins mouths dropped open.

“The Chamber of secrets? You found it?” Blaise said, a fire behind his eyes.

“Yes, it would seem I’m engaged to one of the slytherin heirs.” Both of the slytherins heads whipped to face Harry, who was keeping his eyes glued to his toast.

“But you’re not even in slytherin!” Pansy yelled.

“I’ll let Draco explain it to you, excuse me a moment.” Harry got up and made his way over to Luna, who was walking into the hall. He could hear harsh whispering coming from behind him.

“Here Luna, I think you can have this back now. I believe I’ve faced the danger you saw.”

“Yes I believe so. You might want to wear your necklace from Draco above your shirt though.”

Before Harry could ask why Cedric Diggory came up to the pair. “Luna. Harry.” He nodded at each of them. “Luna would you mind giving me a second with Harry here?”

“Of course, watch out for stray nargles though. And you really should check into your wrackspurt situation.” Luna said getting back into character. Cedric had a look of distaste on his face, and Luna shot Harry a look of warning over her shoulder as she walked towards the group.

“Just wanted to wish you luck in today’s game against slytherin.” Cedric said as he reached out to brush a stray lock of hair out of Harry’s eyes. They hadn’t cast the spells on his hair this morning.

“Thank you.” Harry said, trying to back away inconspicuously.

“I was also wondering if you would accompany me to hogsmeade this weekend.” Cedric said as he stepped forward.

“I’m actually already going with Draco.” Harry said. It seemed that the older Gryffendors had not spread the news of Harry and Draco’s engagement around the school. Harry wasn’t sure whether to be happy or annoyed at that.

“A slytherin? You can’t associate yourself with slytherins Harry. You’re too important for that.”

Harry stepped back again. “Excuse me. I need to go eat breakfast before the game.”

“Of course, just think about going with me, yeah?” Harry briskly walked away.

“What was that about?” Draco asked moodily.

“Nothing. He just wanted to wish me luck at the game.” Harry said, shooting Draco a look that said they’d talk about it later.

“Well eat up. You can’t lose to slytherin on an empty stomach.” Draco said.

oOo

Classes passed too quickly for Harry. He was nervous about the game. Sure Draco said he was good but he had never actually played against anyone.

Oliver gave a terrible speech, which the twins told Harry he could zone out to. Soon they were in the air and the slytherin seeker took a similar approach to Towler in his pursuit of the snitch.

Harry looked to the stands. He saw Remus, Sirius, Narcissa and Lucius sitting together. Last year they hadn’t come to quiddich games, Draco because he wasn’t allowed to play so he was protesting and Harry because he wanted to hang out with Draco. After the first game the rest of their friends abandoned the game to study with them, which was why most of their group had top marks.

Fred and George had told him this is where house rivalry would show, but when he looked at the sections he couldn’t tell who was routing for who. Sure the older years, year four and up, separated themselves into groups by their houses so there were a couple of blocks that you could tell their loyalty. But the younger years, year three and down were all grouped together. The most of the same house he saw was Blaise, Pansy and Greg sitting next to each other.

He had taken to watching Draco after that, who was easily deflecting most of the shots. He had let in two so far. Wood had let in one. It was about ten minutes into the game when he caught sight of the snitch. He checked where the slytherin’s seeker was, it seemed he hadn’t seen it, and took off. It was behind the slytherin goal post and he was getting closer to it. He reached out his arm and grabbed it, but was too late to see the bludger Angela had sent through the goal.

The bludger hit his outstretched arm with a sickening crunch and Harry quickly decended to the groud, Draco right behind him.

“Harry, are you alright?”

“My arm hurts.” He said. “But I caught the snitch.” He tried to hold up his arm to show Draco but couldn’t move his arm.

“Just hold on, we’ll get Madam Pomfrey out here.”

“No need my boy” Gilderoy ccame up to them. “I know a healing charm for that.”

“Don’t you go near him Lockhart.” Sirius said as he ran onto the field. “You’re shite at spellwork and you know it.”

Gilderoy backed up slightly. “I’ll have you know I was in Ravenclaw and my spellwork is quite perfect”

Remus snorted as he followed with Narcissa and Lucius onto the field.

“Are you alright Harry.”

“Yeah. I think it might be broken. It kinda feels like it did when I broke my arm before.”

“When did you break your arm before?” Draco asked.

Remus, Harry and Sirius shared a look. “Come on. I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey.” Sirius said as he picked Harry up and walked off the field.

Draco tried to follow but Lucius held him back. “You should shower and change before meeting him there. You didn’t come to your room this morning.” Draco nodded mutely before heading off to the slytherin showers.

oOo

“He doesn’t know about the Dursley’s does he?” Sirius asked as he walked briskly along the hallways towards the infirmary.

“No. I haven’t told him yet.”

“You should do that soon pup.” Remus said as he caught up with them.

“Madam Pomfrey!” Sirius called out as he made his way over to a bed.

“Mr. Black.” She said. “Remus!” she gave the man a quick hug.

“Hi Poppy.” Remus said. “Harry thinks he broke his arm. Lockhart tried to get to him, but Sirius here scared him off.”

“Good thing Mr. Black. I don’t know how quickly I could have reversed Mr. Lockharts handiwork.” She said as she took Harry’s arm. “This isn’t the first time you’ve broken your arm is it? Why don’t I have this on your medical history?”

Harry shrugged “Dunno”

“You didn’t tell me last year when I came to give you your entrance exam?”

“I didn’t have an entrance exam Madam Pomfrey.”

“Yes you did, I clearly remember it.”

“Can I see the paperwork you have Poppy?” Remus asked.

“Of course, you are his legal guardian.” She handed him a report.

“This report is forged Poppy. It doesn’t mention Harry’s medical history at all, or the fact that he’s a bearer.”

“You’re a bearer Mr. Potter? Surely that should be on that report.” Madam Pomfrey looked decidedly confused now.

“Poppy, maybe we should take your memory of Harry’s exam last year for evidence. I’m sure we can get an Auror here quickly.” Remus said.

“Of course, you can use the floo in my office to fire call the ministry.”

Remus and Sirius shared a look before Sirius walked off to do just that.

“Maybe we should fill Poppy in on your medical history now Harry?”

Harry was squirming in the bed. “Can you heal my arm first?”

“Of course Mr. Potter.” Pomfrey was able to quickly mend the bones.

“Now your medical History Mr. Potter.”

“Do I have to?”

“You need to learn how to trust adults with this now Harry.” Remus said. Harry’s lips were sealed and he wouldn’t make eye contact. Remus sighed. “We may be able to get Kreacher here if that would help.” The boy’s face lit up for a second, and that was enough for Remus. “Kreacher!”

“Kreacher is hearing Master Lupin call.” Kreacher said as he popped in. “Master Potter!” He screeched as he ran over to the bed. “Master Potter is hurt!”

“I’m fine Kreacher, just broke my arm.”

“Kreacher will be getting Master Potter some of his favorite things.” Kreacher said and quickly popped out before coming back with an entire treacle tart, some chocolate frogs and Angie and placing them on Harry’s lap.

Harry smiled. “Thank you Kreacher. Remus just called you here more for moral support.”

Kreacher looked around the room quickly. “Kreacher will be doing what Master Potter asks.” He said as he took the boys hand. Pomfrey looked on in amazement at the odd friendship.

“I’ve never seen a house elf take to someone so fully.” She whispered to Remus.

“I know. It shocked me too at first, but Harry’s had a lot of problems with the adults in his life, so it’s no wonder he trusted Kreacher over us at first.”

“The Ministry is sending Aurors through!” Sirius said as he ran back into the room. “Kreacher?”

“We called him to help Harry tell Madam Pomfrey about his medical history.” Remus said and Sirius nodded. Again Pomfrey was floored at their reaction to the boy trusting a house elf over them.

“Mr. Potter. If it would help I could cast a rather complicated diagnostic on you. It will write all of the injuries you have sustained from your birth up until now.” Harry looked weary.

“Master Potter will be wanting the Spell cast to make sure that he is still capable of bearing children.” Kreacher said as sweetly as an ancient house elf could.

oOo

Draco took as fast a shower as he could then joined his parents who were waiting outside for him and tried to move them as quickly as he could to the infirmy. But they were Malfoys and refused to run for anyone, Draco could have screamed in frustration.

When they reached the infirmiry doors Draco was surprised to find them locked. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again and a burley guy in auror uniforms answered, before the man could react Draco slipped passed him into the room to Harry’s bed.

“Harry!” He called out as he reached the bed and grabbed the hand that was not being held by Kreacher. He didn’t even want to ask.

“Hey! Kid!” The burley Auror at the door was running after him. “You’re not supposed to be in here.”

“The hell I’m not” Draco said haughtily.

“Mr?” Lucius began as he walked in with Narcissa on his arm. All of the Aurors were glaring at the pale haired trio.

“Shacklebot” The Auror supplied.

“Mr. Shacklebot. My son and Mr. Potter have a contract to be married when they turn of age. So if Mr. Potter will allow it, and his guardians of course. We shall stay.” Lucius said.

Remus and Sirius looked to Harry. Harry was looking down at the bed.

“Harry?” Remus asked. “This is entirely your decision.” Harry mumbled something. No one caught it, except Kreacher.

“Master Malfoy will not hate you.” Kreacher said.

“Why would I hate you Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him with glassy eyes. “I guess you’ll see. It’s fine for them to stay.” Harry said and the Aurors began to talk again.

“So as we can see from this…twenty page report, you were severely abused as a child. And it seems that Madam Pomfrey’s memory of giving you your exam at the beginning of the year is, in fact, a false memory as she never saw you and the medical history she had was incorrect.” An Auror said.

The Malfoy’s masks all fell.

“Harry was abused as a child!” Narcissa called out in shock.

Dracos hand tightened around Harrys. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked into the boys hair.

“Because you hate me now, and I didn’t want that to happen.” Lucius tried to snatch the report from the Aurors but failed. Bickering started between the adults and the aurors, Lucius stood coolly to the side and glared at the man.

“I don’t hate you, and I never will. I will kill those people you lived with before Sirius and Remus though.”

“They’re not worth it.” Harry said in a broken voice.

“No, but you are.”

The bickering was still going on.

“So what are we going to do about those bloody muggles?” Draco asked over the ruckus. All of the adults stopped talking. Lucius, Narcisa, Remus, and Sirius all stared at the auror who seemed to be in charge.

“Well. We technically have no rights in the muggle world.”

“Are you telling me nothing can be done?” Lucius asked in a cold voice.

“Well.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that nothing can be done Shacklebot!” Sirius nearly screamed.

“We can look for whoever planted the false memory in Madam Pomfrey, but anything beside that is out of our jurisdiction.” Shacklebot said.

“Well, we already know that’s Dumbledore.”

“That is pure speculation Mr. Black. There is no evidence of that.” The Auror said.

The boys, and Kreacher, watched as the adults bickered.

“Harry?” Draco asked softly.

“What?”

“You’re okay right?”

“Yes.”

“And the twenty pages.” Harry didn’t say much. “Is there any lasting damage?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to have to give me more than that. I’m not playing twenty questions with you.”

“I probably won’t grow over five foot six due to the malnourishment, and some of my bones are quite brittle from being broken, but I’m still able to bear children.” Harry said. “You’re not going to try and null the marriage contract are you?” He added softly.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t null the contract even if you couldn’t bear children.”

That’s when their friends decided they’d had enough of standing in the hall.

“Harry!” Luna called out. “The nargles were surrounding Angela, she couldn’t see you. I do hope you’ll forgive her.”

“Not her fault.” Harry said.

“You alright mate?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, broken arm. Pomfrey fixed it already.”

“What are these aurors doing here then?” Neville asked.

“Investigation.” Draco said in a voice that made it clear that no more questions were welcome on that subject.

“Why is there a house elf here?” Pansy asked.

“Oh! This is Kreacher! Kreacher meet Pansy, Luna, Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Hermione, Daphne, Ginny, and Neville.” He pointed at each of his friends as he said there name. Kreacher just kind of nodded.

“Nice to meet you Kreacher.” Luna said dreamily.

“Would Master Potter like Kreacher to stay, or is he okay now that his friends are here?”

“Are you done Aurors?” Harry asked. Shacklebot nodded curtley. “I’m fine now Kreacher. Thank you for coming.”

“Just call for me if you need me Master Potter.”

Kreacher promptly disapparated. Harry rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he asked Kreacher to call him Harry he still called him Master Potter.

“Be prepared for the third degree when you come home for break Harry. I’m sure Kreacher is informing Walburgha of your condition now.” Remus said. Harry groaned.

“Who’s Walburgha?” Pansy asked.

“Long story.” Draco said.

“I don’t know what you people think this place is but it is most certainly not a gathering place. Everyone but the patient out!” Pomfrey said as she came out.

“Sorry Harry.” Ginny said as she brushed his arm and then took Luna’s hand to lead her out. Neville looked conflicted as Vincent led him away. Crabbe, as usual, looked confused. Hermione followed Daphne, who wasn’t that close with Harry. Pansy didn’t want to leave and was practically dragged out of the room by Blaise.

“Now that you’re healed we’ll go home” Sirius said. “Write us next time something happens, or doesn’t happen.”

“Yes just write us. Hedwig is supposed to deliver your letters” Remus said.

“Goodbye Draco” Lucius said. Narcissa kissed her son’s head and left with him.

“Mr. Malfoy. I kindly ask for you to leave.”

Severus chose that minute to come in with robes flaring behind him. “Harry, seems your vision is worse than I thought.”

Pomfrey looked shocked to see Severus call a student by his first name.

“Severus is my uncle Madam Pomfrey” Harry said for clarification.

“Now what is this I hear about needing potions for bone strengthening, boosting nutrition and multiple others? These potions aren’t used much anymore.” Severus said.

Poppy spared a glance at Harry before speaking. “It seems Mr. Potter was unknowingly hiding abuse from his childhood.”

Snapes eyes flared for a second. “And how did you miss this in his first year exam?” He sneered.

“It seems no one informed Mr. Potter that he was supposed to have one, and someone messed with my memories to make me think that I had done it.”

“That’s a crime. We need to get the aurors here now!” Snape called out.

“They’ve already been here Severus.” Pomfrey said. “Now. Mr. Malfoy my patient needs rest, will you please leave.”

“Would it be okay if he stay Madam Pomfrey? I get nightmares.” Harry said quietly.

Pomfrey’s eyes softened for a second. “I guess due to the special circumstances it will be alright. But I don’t want to see you here again this year. You two are doing bad things to my reputation.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey” Harry said as his eyes started to drift closed.


	6. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw

Harry and Draco slept pretty well in the infirmary and again made their way back to the Potter suites and got showered and dressed. Today Draco cast the appropriate spells on Harry’s hair. Harry knew how to cast them but he preferred Draco do it.

They got to the great hall and Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were already at their table.

“Hey!” Harry greeted.

“Hey, how’s your arm?” Neville asked as Harry sat down next to him.

“It’s fine. All healed now.”

“Mr. Potter.” Severus said as he walked in. “I need to speak with you privately for a moment” Harry nodded and followed Severus to an alcove. “You need to take this potion every morning until break. And this one at night for the next week” He said as he handed Harry two bottles.

“Will these last me until then?”

“No, I’ll give you the rest of the supply today after classes today. I didn’t want you to have to carry them around all day.”

“Thank you Professor.” Harry said, he saw Diggory hanging around behind them.

“You’re welcome Mr. Potter.” Severus had followed Harry’s gaze to Cedric and gave a sneer before heading off to the head table.

“Harry! I saw you get hurt yesterday but it didn’t seem like the best idea to follow you to the infirmary.”

“Diggory. What can I help you with?” Harry answered.

“Like I said. I was hoping you’d come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. But if not I’ll settle for being your dueling partner next week.”

“You’d have to ask Professor Snape or Lockhart about the dueling practice,”

“And hogsmeade?”

“Like I said I’m already going with Draco.”

“Like I said, you really shouldn’t be seen with a slytherin” Cedric said as he moved closer to Harry.

“Harry! I desperately need your help with charms!” Pansy said as she came over.

“Of course Pansy. Diggory” Harry nodded at the older boy as he walked away.

“What’s up with him?” Pansy said as she linked their arms together.

“He keeps asking me to Hogsmeade, and I keep telling him I’m going with Draco.”

“Hmm. Seems your engagement hasn’t gotten out yet. Probably for the best. It might cause a whole bunch of bad press.”

“Yes but it would get Diggory off my back.” They had made it back to the table.

“Do I have to do something about Diggory?” Draco asked. He looked disinterested to everyone but Harry, who could tell he was fuming.

“No. He’s just not getting the message.” Harry said.

“What message?” Hermione asked.

“That I’m not going to Hogsmeade with him.” Harry said.

“Of course not, you’re going with me.” Draco said.

“That’s what I keep telling him.” Harry said. Draco looked at him slightly relieved but still angry with Diggory. He grabbed Harry’s hand.

oOo

That weekend was the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match. Like before the early years were all mixed together and even some of the older years were starting to expand their social circles. The twins for example were trying to get the attention of two Ravenclaw girls.

Harry was excited for the match, now that he had played in one he wondered what it looked like from the stands. The teams were pretty evenly matched. Ravenclaw had a slight lead and they were in the stand for nearly an hour before the Ravenclaw seeker caught sight of the snitch. It managed to evade both seekers and took another half hour for either of them to catch sight of it again before Diggory caught it. Harry rolled his eyes, he had seen the snitch at least ten times before the seekers of either team had.

Cedric immediately flew over the stands and tried to hand the snitch to Harry.

“Hooch needs that back Diggory.” Draco said coolly, holding Harry’s hand in his.

“She can get another one.” Cedric said.

“No thanks Cedric. I didn’t even keep the snitch from my first match. I don’t know why you’d think I’d want yours.” Harry said. Their friends tried to hide their chuckles and Draco looked very smug as Diggory flew to the bottom of the pitch to give the snitch back to madam hooch looking slightly dejected. “Told you, you didn’t need to do anything” Harry said to Draco.

“Yes, I see you have things handled.” Draco tried to keep his patented mask in place.

oOo

The next day the group made their way to hogsmeade. Harry and Neville had once again gone off to the plant nursery, Draco had made Vincent and Greg go with them. Really he made Greg go with them, Vincent was already planning on it.

“So what are you planning on getting him?” Pansy asked him as he made his way to Honeydukes.

“Some chocolate, and probably a wand case, more masculine than the one I got you. And some lilies.”

“Ooh! So romantic.” She squealed. Blaise was trudging along behind them.

He quickly picked out some chocolates for Harry, not Delafee as he probably remembered that he had gotten those for Pansy last year. He left the shop quickly to stop in at the place he had gotten pansy the want case.

“Ah. Mr. Malfoy, you’re back.”

“Yes. I’m looking for a wand case. More masculine than the last one I bought. It’s for a Gryffindor.”

The shopkeeper quickly pulled out a black leather case with bronze writing on it.

“What does it say?”

“Amor Vincit Omnia”

“Perfect! Do you have ring to go with it?”

“Well, most of our rings have stones.”

“Do you have any simple bands?”

“Well, we do have one, but it’s been returned multiple times. It’s an heirloom you see and won’t seem to accept anyone.”

“Show it to me.” The shopkeeper took out a band that was bronze twisted with some black metal. It was inscribed with Amor Vincit Omnia -R&H. “Perfect! I can bring the band back if it doesn’t accept right?”

“Of course Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco was about to leave when he saw a necklace in the case “What’s that?”

“Oh. This is also an heirloom, I bought it off some guy.”

“I’ll take that as well.” The shopkeeper handed over the necklace with an S on it, for some reason Draco felt it was important for Harry to have it.

He walked quickly over to the nursery, Harry was still there but he managed to get a potted lily before Harry noticed him.

“Draco, look! They have this strange plant that you have to grow in salt water! I think I’m going to get it and put in in my room.”

“What is it?”

“Gillyweed, we have to look up what it does but it’s apparently sort of rare.”

“Let’s add that to my order then.” Draco said as he grabbed the tank and put it next to the lily. Harry was looking at it longingly. “Do you like it?” Harry nodded. “Good, I picked it for you. It’s a Fire Lily, they’re pretty common but useful in some potions. Plus your mom was a redhead and it reminded me of her.”

Harry’s eyes started to tear up. “I also got you these” he said as he handed over the chocolates, Harry seemed pleased but a lot less interested in them than the flower. “and this” he handed the wand case and ring to Harry.

“What does it say?”

“Amor Vincit Omnia, the ring is inscribed with the same thing plus R&H”

“Thank you Draco. But I didn’t get you anything.” Harry said as he slipped the holder on his holly wand.

“No need. I have you.”

Harry smiled a huge smile. “Which finger should I put the ring on?” Draco took the ring and quickly place it on Harry’s right middle finger, it resized immediately. “Wonder who R&H are.”

“Don’t know.”

Draco laced their fingers together as the group began to make their way to the Hogshead to grab a quick meal before heading to the castle. Draco went to the bathroom before their meal was delivered and when he entered came face to face with a wand.

“Diggory”

“Malfoy.”

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Stay away from Harry.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Harry’s decision Diggory.”

“And I’m pretty sure you’re a death eater, so stay away from him, he’s mine.”

“Draco?” Harry called as he opened the bathroom door. Cedric quickly lowered his wand. “Oh. What’s going on?”

“I just ran into Diggory here, we were having a conversation.” Draco said.

“Oh, well our lunch arrived. You were in here a while so I decided to come after you.” Harry said.

“I’ll be right there.”

“Kay” Harry said as he backed out of the room.

Draco moved to a stall and quickly did his business before stepping up to the sinks to wash his hands. “Diggory, you’re still here.”

“Yes Malfoy, you’re going to stay away from what’s mine.”

“You know it’s kind of creepy for a fourteen year old to go after a twelve year old right?” Cedric seemed to have no comeback for that. “And you’re wrong. He’s mine.” Draco said as he walked out the door, leaving no more room for argument.

“What was that about?” Harry asked as he sat next to him.

“He was trying to stake claim on you. Unfortunately you’re already taken. Too bad we can’t announce our engagement yet.”

“Why can’t we again?”

“They fell out of favor for everyone but the purebloods and a lot of people would be upset to find out the boy-who-lived was in an arranged marriage.”

“It wasn’t arranged, I chose you.”

“Well I know that but the public wouldn’t understand.” Harry looked ready to protest. “Just eat your food, he’s no one important.” Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor Vincit Omnia- Love Conquers all


	7. Dueling Club Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTENT TO RAPE AT THE END. Skip over the italics if you don't want to read that.

Before they knew it, it was time for the second dueling class. Apparently Cedric, and half of the other upper years, had asked to be paired with Harry.

“Mr. Potter. It seems your performance last week impressed everyone. We have multiple students who have asked to be paired with you. I believe you would be best suited to be paired with myself, since you are so skilled.” Severus sneered.

There was a chorus of groans from the students who had asked to be paired with Harry. Draco looked smug, Diggory looked angry.

Harry and Severus stepped onto the raised platform in the center of the room. “Everyone else pair off and start trying to disarm your counterparts.” Snape said. The other students half-heartedly started to pair off.

“Ready Mr. Potter?” Snape said and Harry bowed in response.

Soon the great hall was filled with advanced spells cast at each other, everyone looked in awe as Harry Potter dueled against Severus Snape. He even appeared to be winning, until Severus, being the skilled duelist he was, could see Harry’s tell, a slight hesitation before casting. Most people wouldn’t even notice it and he hit him squarely in the chest with a stinging hex. But he was surprised with the immobulus that hit his left leg.

“Good job Mr. Potter.” Severus said as he cast a finite on his leg. Everyone gasped at the praise from the stoic professor. All of the students had been watching the duel instead of practicing themselves.

“Thank you Professor.”

“Now you shall duel against a real champion” Gilderoy came up and Harry stifled a groan. Snape couldn’t hold in his sneer.

“Okay Professor Lockhart.” Harry said sweetly. “Don’t hold back.”

“I shant Mr. Potter. Professor Snape didn’t, did he?”

Harry bowed in answer to that. Lockhart realized early on that he was losing, therefore he quickly cast Serpensortia assuming that Harry hadn’t seen this spell before. Harry quickly looked at Draco to see what he should do. Draco shrugged. Harry looked to Severus for guidance, he just sneered.

_Hello._

_Oh. A parselmouth?_

_Yes. I was hoping that you could stop your advance. You see the wizard behind you cast you without that knowledge._

The snake turned around.

I _guess he’s not the brightest human._

_No. Not really._

_He’s an idiot._ Angie came into the conversation and began to slither down Harry’s body.

_A boomslang?_

_Yes, I’m Harry’s I believe you called me a pet, is that correct Harry?_

_Yes_

_You’d do well not to attack anyone in this room._

_Okay, boomslang._

_How about I bring you outside?_ Harry asked the snake who hissed an affirmative.

“Professor Snape. I’m going to bring him outside” Harry said as the snake slithered up his body and wound around his forearm.

“Alright Mr. Potter” Snape said.

“But we haven’t finished our duel” Lockhart came out of his thoughts.

“You obviously lost Lockhart.” Snape said, with a sneer that looked suspiciously close to a smile.

“How was I to know the boy was a parselmouth?”

“Never assume you know anything about your opponent.” Snape called out. “Let this be your lesson.” He addressed the room.

Draco began to follow Harry outside because he saw Diggory attempting to do so. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Diggory continue your duels. I will walk Mr. Potter outside.” Diggory’s face fell as Draco smiled smugly.

When they made it out the front gates, Harry felt the snake would be better protected in the woods and therefore began to walk that way. When they were far enough from the school Severus said “You are quite accomplished with your spellwork Harry.”

“Thank you Severus.”

“There’s something that I’ve been working on with Draco since he was five, it’s called Occlumency, would you be interested in learning it? Draco has mastered it.”

“What does it do?”

“It shields the mind from intruders.”

They reached the edge of the forest. _Here you are, there should be loads of mice in there to eat._

_Thank you human._

“Do you think anyone would want to see what’s in my mind?” Harry paused. “I know you’ve seen the medical report.”

“True, you don’t have the best memories, but keeping your engagement to Draco a secret is imperative.”

Harry contemplated on their way back to the castle. “Okay.”

“Good. We’ll work on it Monday evenings, yes?”

“Sounds good Professor.” Harry said as they made their way back to the great hall.

The rest of the students were still trying to disarm each other. Draco seemed to have accomplished the feat against Blaise, and Pansy was equally matched with Hermione.

“Harry!” Draco called out. “Did you let the snake loose?”

“Yep, he’s in the forest now.”

“Cool. Didn’t know you were a parselmouth Harry.” Blaise said.

“We were trying to keep it under wraps, but it didn’t really work out.” Harry replied.

“No it did not. So that’s why you have a snake?”

“Yep. Angie is pretty smart for a four month old boomslang.”

oOo

It wasn’t long before the second Gryffindor match was on. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, the last game before break. There were three more scheduled for when they came back.

The match had started and Harry did what he had last time, started to make slow loops around the pitch but Diggory took that as an invitation.

“Harry.”

“Cedric.”

“How about going to Hogsmeade with me before break.”

“I’m going with Draco again.”

“You really shouldn’t be with a slytherin Harry.”

Harry was trying to ignore the Hufflepuff as he scanned the pitch. Wood was blocking shots well. Fred and George were in sync, as usual.

“Harry.”

“What Diggory, we’re playing quidditch. Pay attention to the game.”

“Oh, but I’d rather pay attention to you.”

Harry had enough. He hadn’t seen the snitch but took off like he had near the Hufflepuff goals, Diggory was chasing after him. He went to a dive and pulled up almost immediately, like he had lost it. Cedric hadn’t caught on and kept diving. Then Harry saw the snitch for real, he took off to the center of the pitch.

It wasn’t long before the snitch was in hand and Gryffendor had the win.

“Good game Harry.” Cedric said as he dismounted.

The Gryffendor team started to dismount and surround the seeker.

“Great Job Harry!” Wood said.

“Can’t believe how good you are Harry, you sure you just learned to fly last year?” Angela sked.

“Yep.”

“You just learned to fly last year?” Cedric asked in shock.

“What? Surprised a twelve year old is more talented than you Diggory?” George said.

Cedric didn’t have a comeback.

“Great game Harry!” Draco said as he placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed. The rest of the crew was behind him.

“Good strategy Diggory, Follow around the better seeker.” Blaise said.

Cedric looked offended for a second.

“Harry!” Luna came up and hugged him tightly. “Make sure people are with you in the showers.” She whispered so only he could hear. He pulled back and tipped his head in understanding.

“We’ll meet you in Zabini’s suites once you’ve showered. We still have homework from Transfiguration to do.” Neville said. Harry nodded.

The Gryffendor team headed off towards the showers. While Harry knew that he shouldn’t be alone the older years were faster at showering than him.

“Fred!” He called out.

“What is it Harry?” He asked as he was turned the other way.

“Luna told me to make sure I wasn’t alone in the showers, I’m not sure why. Would you mind staying?”

“Sure. Do you think someone’s after you?”

“I don’t know but I trust Luna.”

“How about we lay a trap?” Fred said quickly. “I’ll have George come back in and leave again so that anyone watching would think that we both left. I’ll disillusion myself to see if anyone tries anything.”

“Sounds good.” Harry said as he continued to wash his hair. The Weasley twins had taken to him once they saw that he wasn’t the jerk their brother had told him, and Ginny was his good friend.

True to his word, George left twice and Fred disillusioned himself. As Harry was getting dressed the door opened. Harry had his pants on at this point, his heart was beating out of his chest but he knew Fred was there.

“Looks like I got you without your lackeys.” Diggory said.

“What are you doing here Diggory?”

“I’m just taking what’s mine” He said as he began to advance on the boy.

“He’s not yours” Fred said as he appeared and grabbed Diggory’s arm. “We’re going to Dumbledore with this. Harry get dressed and go there immediately.”

oOo

Harry was dressed quickly and was in Dumbledore's office with Fred, George and Cedric.

“What happened Gentlemen?” Then man asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I was making my way back to the dorms when I realized I had left my bag in the locker room, when I came back Diggory was saying something about ‘taking what’s his’ or something of the like. I’m glad I got there then or I don’t know what would have happened.” Fred said.

“Is this true Harry?”

“Yes sir. I took a little longer than the other players and was just getting dressed when Cedric came in.”

“Cedric?”

Diggory didn’t have time to answer before Remus, Sirius and Lucius were in the room.

“Harry are you alright?” Sirius asked quickly.

“Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked.

“I had Lucius cast a detection spell to see if Harry was in danger after the last incident. It went off, so we’re here.” Remus said coolly.

“Well there’s really no need. We’re handling this on our own.” Dumbledore said.

“After the last incident I don’t trust you with my son’s fiancé” Lucius said. Cedric’s jaw dropped. “Yes Mr. Diggory. My son and Mr. Potter are engaged, so you are very much overstepping your boundaries. You could be tried for this.”

“Harry what happened?” Remus asked quietly.

“I asked Fred to stay because I had a bad feeling so he did and then Cedric came in.”

“I would like to see Mr. Diggory’s memories for his intent in this situation Dumbledore.” Remus said.

“That’s—“

“That’s nothing Dumbledore. A twelve year old boy was almost cornered in a locker room alone. We deserve to see the intent. If there was no ill-will then everything should be fine right?” Lucius said.

Dumbledore was at a loss for words. “We’ll need to contact Mr. Diggory’s parents since he is still underage.”

“We shall wait.” Lucius said. “I will get my son in the meantime.”

“He’s in Blaise’s room doing the transfiguration homework” Harry provided.

Lucius nodded.

The elder Malfoy made his way through the halls quickly and knocked on the door to the Zabini suites. A young redhead answered the door.

“Mr. Malfoy I assume” She said. “Draco.” She called back into the room.

“Father, what are you doing here?” A blond girl stood behind Draco.

“I need you to come with me Draco, I’ll explain it on the way.”

“May I come? I’d like to see Harry before heading back to the Tower.” The blond girl asked.

“Of course Luna.” Draco said.

The three blondes made their way up to the headmaster’s office. Luna was humming some song on her way. She played the absent minded fool pretty well.

“Miss Lovegood, I was just expecting Draco.” Dumbeldore said.

“Harry!” She ran up and hugged the boy. “Are you alright?” she said quietly.

“Your warning served me well Luna. Thank you.”

“Headmaster, I just wanted to say goodnight to Harry before I go to bed. The nargles can’t seem to leave him alone.” The dreamy look on her face was back. The headmaster looked at her indulgently.

“Alright Miss Lovegood,”

“Goodnight Harry. I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow.” She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out the entrance. Sirius, Lucius and Remus looked after the insane girl and wondered how she was friends with their boys.

“Are the Diggory’s here yet?”

“Not yet Mr. Malfoy.”

Just then a petite woman and taller thin man walked into the room as well as Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

“Headmaster” the man greeted “What’s going on?”

Snape and McGonagall went to stand in a corner, Snape looked pretty disinterested to everyone but Harry and Draco, who could tell he was seething.

“Well, Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory we had an issue after the quidditch match.”

“We’ve requested to see your son’s intent after the match.” Lucius said.

“Well, I’m sure Cedric would be happy to indulge you. He’s done nothing wrong after all, isn’t that right dear?” Mrs. Diggory asked her son, who blushed.

“I’d rather not mum.” Cedric answered.

“You should have nothing to hide dear.” She said, Harry knew she was a Hufflepuff as well as her son.

“Why are all of these people here?” Mr. Diggory asked.

“Well McGonagall is Mr. Potter’s head of hours. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black are his guardians. Draco Malfoy is his fiancé, Mr. Malfoy is his soon to be father-in-law, Professor Snape is Mr. Potter’s uncle. And Fred and George are witnesses” Dumbledore said, the twinkle was gone and Draco was sure that he was not happy that they were all there.

“And what happened?”

“Well, we should probably see it from Cedric’s memory right?” Lucius said.

Mr. Diggory nodded at that.

“Severus, would you mind. I’m sure you’re the most skilled at this spell”

Severus nodded. “Voluntate sciatur” He cast at Cedric whose memories of the events came forward.

 _Cedric saw Harry dive for the snitch and followed the boy’s tight butt. When Harry pulled up he didn’t want to look like an idiot so he kept going, he couldn’t see the snitch though. Then before he had realized it Harry was dismounting on the pitch. What had he missed? The beautiful boy was holding the snitch. Damn he was pretty and talented._  
_He went up to Harry with the intent of getting him to go to hogsmeade with him but then the Gryffindor team descended around the boy. Then that blasted Malfoy brat was kissing what was HIS. He quickly left taking a shower._

_He would get the boy alone after. He showered quickly, he was beyond aroused and jacked off to the image of the boy sucking his cock, he came quickly. He got dressed quickly and waited outside the Gryffindor showers. First he saw the three chasers leave, then Wood. The first twin left, and then finally the second one did._

_Now was his chance, he slipped into the room. The boy didn’t have a shirt on. He would make him his now. He was ready to pounce on his boy when he was held back by a hand on his arm. One of the Weasley twins? They had both left. His plans of taking the boys ass were gone and he was quickly being herded towards the headmasters office._

The memory ended. All of the adults in the room looked horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voluntate sciatur- Intentions be known (Latin)


	8. Diggory’s Punishment

They all stood shocked for a minute.

“I’m confused.” Harry finally broke the silence.

“Harry, you remember our conversation over the summer?” Remus asked quickly. Harry looked to be concentrating for a minute, then recognition dawned on his face. He glanced at Diggory then frowned and started to shake. Draco wrapped his arm around the boy.

“It’s okay Harry, you’re okay now.” He whispered in the boy’s ear.

“Cedric!” His mother said. “You were going to take advantage of a twelve year old boy? I’m ashamed.” She looked really angry.

“I demand the boy’s expulsion.” Lucius said.

Mr. Diggory looked ready to argue before he glanced at his son and frowned.

“Mr. Malfoy, I believe that’s a little harsh. Nothing happened.”

“That was pure luck Dumbledore. We’re lucky Fred forgot something in the lockers. Or Harry could be pregnant right now.” Sirius bellowed.

“What!” the Diggorys, Dumbledore and McGonagall yelled out.

“Harry’s a bearer.” Remus said. “This could have ended very badly. Either he gets expelled or we bring the case to the ministry. The contract we have could put the boy in Azkaban.” He clarified.

“What contract?” Mrs. Diggory asked.

“Conjunctio cum sanguine” Sirius spoke, he was red from anger.

All of the adults in the room gasped.

“That’s a very ancient bond. It requires soulmates does it not?” McGonagall asked.

“No, just highly compatible magical cores, and love.” Remus said.

“And the contract for this accepted both boys?” Severus asked

“Yes. It’s been registered with the ministry to happen in the winter of their seventeenth year.” Lucius stated.

“Well. That changes things.” Dumbledore said quickly. “To those in this room who do not know what this bond is I will explain quickly.” Dumbledore spared a glance at Cedric and the Weasley twins.

“Conjunctio cum sanguine is an ancient ritual that comes from ancient Egypt. It was used to bond their kings to the queens. It fell out of favor around the seventeenth century since it started rejecting the participants. It guarantees that neither party can be with another person. This contract can be made as early as both parties show their magical talents. The magic’s of both parties have to be completely compatible, which is why it is believed only soul mates can enter into such a bond. The contract is so rare if it is registered with the ministry then that stands over everything. If either of the members of the contract are threatened then they are allowed to press charges as interfering with such a bond is illegal and punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. You also have to be able to produce children in such a match. I’ve never heard of two males enacting such a bond.”

Cedric went green at the explanation while the twins were looking back and forth between Draco and Harry.

“Are you sure that this is the contract the boys have entered into?” McGonagall asked.

“You think I didn’t look at the papers before signing them?” Lucius sneered.

“That’s not what I was imply-“

“Professor. We wanted the strongest bond possible. So we tried with this one, not thinking it would work, when it did even we were surprised but it solidified our choice in entering Harry into a marriage contact.” Remus said evenly. McGonagall just nodded.

“So. What do we do now?” Harry asked.

“Well. Since you are not an adult yet, your guardians are allowed to pick the punishment for Cedric.” Dumbledore said.

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Lucius looked disinterested. “We wish for Mr. Diggory to be expelled with no chance of him coming back while Harry is still a student.” Remus said, it seemed Sirius was still angry.

“Mr. Diggory. You will pack your bags and leave the Hogwarts grounds with your parents immediately.” Dumbledore said.

“But—“ Cedric began

“No buts, you did this to yourself. And you call yourself a hufflepuff” Mrs. Diggory said.

Cedric walked out of the room with his head hung.

“I’m very sorry for my son’s behavior.” Mrs. Diggory said before she left.

Draco was still holding Harry tightly.

“I would like to speak with both of you down in the Malfoy suites.” Lucius said as he walked out of the door. The boys, Remus, Sirius and Severus followed.

oOo

They were all in the sitting room of the Malfoy suites. All of the adults had a cup of tea while Harry was sitting nearly in Draco’s lap his head resting on the older boy’s shoulder, his hands gripping Draco’s left hand tightly while Draco’s right hand hugged his side.

“How long had Mr. Diggory been pursuing Harry?” Lucius asked.

“Pretty much right after Quidditch tryouts” Harry said not letting go of Draco.

“I think it’s time to announce the bond.” Lucius said.

“Lucius, I don’t think that’s the best course of action.” Remus said.

“This is the boy who lived, I’m sure others will come after him. The Weasley twins cannot be expected to come around with blind luck.”

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Draco asked, worried for Harry. The adults nodded. 

oOo

The adults flooed back to the Malfoy suites early the next morning but before they could start on the discussion there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at it confusedly. Sirius went to get it and saw Luna standing at the door.

“Hello Mr. Black.”

“Luna?” Harry said weakly. Luna walked into the room and sat on the other side of the raven-haired boy.

“You cannot announce the contract.” She whispered into his ear.

“Why not.”

“It’s not clear to me yet, but if you do you’ll put Draco into danger.” Harry looked wide-eyed at the girl.

“We’re not announcing the bond” He said to the adults.

“Harry, this really is-“ Severus began.

“No. We’re not announcing it.” Harry said firmly.

“You don’t want people to know?” Draco asked slightly hurt. Harry looked at him meaningfully for a second and then cut his eyes to Luna for a second praying that he would understand. Draco still looked confused but seemed to accept there was something that he didn’t know.

“We’re not announcing it.” Draco said looking his father straight in the eyes.

“It seems the boys have come to a decision.” Lucius said.

“They’re just boys, they don’t know any better.” Severus said.

Draco fixed Severus with a glare.

“Why is Miss Lovegood here?” Lucius asked.

The boys were at a loss. “I was following the nargles” the girl began. “They have an affinity for Harry it seems.”

The adults were all still confused as to why their boys were friends with this girl.


	9. Christmas break

Soon enough the boys found themselves on the train home for Christmas. The Blacks were planning to meet up with the Malfoys on Christmas day. The boys decided that their presents to each other would be opened on the train ride home. They found an empty compartment and gave each other their gifts

Harry gave Draco a bunch of rare potions ingredients, the boy had his own potions lab at home.

“What is it?” Harry asked as he pulled a gift out.

“A necklace I found when I bought your wand case. I was drawn to it for some reason.” Draco said.

“Do you know what the S is for?”

“Nope. It’s a mystery like the R and H on your ring.”

Harry seemed to accept this and slipped the necklace on over his shirt. He still wore the dragon pendent as well. He checked his bag quickly to make sure that he still had the diary. He had told Dumbledore that it had erupted into ashes when he hit it with the sword, which he claimed disappeared after he used it. He stowed both items in his trunk. For some reason he thought it was important that he keep them.

The boys parted ways on the platform.

oOo

“Master Potter is home!” Kreacher popped into the entryway right as Harry walked in.

“Hello Kreacher!” The boy said as he started to take of his jacket.

Kreacher made a sound of displeasure.

“Are you alright Kreacher?” Harry asked.

“Why is Master Potter wearing the Dark Lords Locket?”

“What?”

“Master Regulus tried to have Kreacher destroy the Dark Lords locket.” Kreacher said as he frowned at the locket around Harry’s neck. “Master Potter should take off the locket, it has dark magics in it.”

“What kind of dark magic?”

“Kreacher does not know. Master Potter could ask Master Regulus’ Portrait.”

Harry nodded and started to make his way up the stairs to the tea room. Remus and Sirius shared a look before following closely behind the boy.

“Regulus” Harry said as he bowed in greeting to the portrait.

“Harry! You’re back from school I see. How are you my boy?”

“I’m alright, though I have something that Kreacher said you may know more about.” Harry held up the locket.

“Kreacher. I thought I told you to destroy that.”

“Kreacher tried Master Regulus. Kreacher failed. The locket would not open.” Kreacher wailed.

“How did you get it Harry?”

“Draco gave it to me.”

“Kreacher hid the locket in a drawer, but someone broke into the house and stole the locket. Kreacher is a bad elf.” Kreacher began to hit his head against the wall.

“Kreacher, calm down. It’s okay.” Harry said taking the elves hand.

“Do you know who stole it Kreacher?” Sirius asked.

“No. The only people to enter the house while Master Sirius was away were of Black blood.”

“Well that narrows it down.” Remus said.

“Doesn’t matter right now.” Harry began. “Kreacher said it was dark magic, do you know exactly what kind?”

“The Dark Lord. He eluded to Horcruxes, there should be a book on them in the library. I don’t know how many he has. I stole that one from a cave he visited in his youth. Kreacher could show you where, that’s where I met my end.” Regulus said.

“Thank you Regulus” Harry said.

“Now that that’s over with” Walburgha began “Why didn’t you tell us about your childhood Harry?” She sent him a glare.

“Kreacher told you?”

“Yes, a twenty page report. Really how could they ignore that!” Orion screamed. That surprised Harry because he hadn’t really been addressed by the man before that.

“They didn’t really take me out much.”

“Well they better go to jail.”

“Muggles can’t be charged by wizards” Harry said.

“Bollocks!” Regulus shouted.

“Thank you for your concern. Really. But I’m fine now. Not much lasting damage.” Harry said. The three portraits looked dubious.

“He is fine now.” Sirius said begrudgingly, he was still angry about Harry’s childhood himself.

“Harry!” Regulus called as the boy went to leave the room. “Don’t wear it around your neck anymore, I don’t know what it would do.” Harry nodded and exited the room.

He made his way down to the library and accio’d the books that mentioned horcruxes. It seemed there were three.

The first one Magic Moste Evil had nothing useful. The second one Secrets of the Darkest Arts had a useful passage.

A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... You split your soul and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged.

It also included an explanation of how to create a horcrux.

The last one didn’t have a title, it was old. The pages were yellowed and the writing was beautifully scripted. The ink looked to be a dark brownish red, it reminded Harry of the diary of Tom Riddle. Harry began to read but was interrupted.

“Harry?” Remus began. “This is not your fight.”

“I think it might be.” The boy looked up at Remus with stone cold eyes. “Can you see if Severus can come here?”

“What do we need Snivellous for?” Sirius said. He was immediately hit with a very strong stinging hex and fell to the ground. Remus looked towards Harry.

“I told him never to call him that again.” Harry said with hard eyes. Remus nodded and made his way to the fireplace to call Severus.

Harry sat there reading the book.

A horcrux is a hard thing to make, in order to split the soul one must commit an act of ultimate evil. You must cast the killing curse and kill a soul to split your own.

“Why was I needed so urgently?” Severus sneered as he walked into the library where Harry was sitting on the floor and Sirius was still lying in shock. “What happened to you Black?”

“I hit him with a stinging curse.” Harry said.

Severus looked to Remus for confirmation “He called you Snivellous.” Remus said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Have you heard of Horcruxes Severus?”

“I feel I’ve heard that word before, but I do not know what it describes.” Severus admitted.

“You likely heard it from the dark lord.” Harry said and Severus looked contemplative for a minute before giving a slight nod. “It seems he made at least one horcrux, if not more” Harry said as he handed Secrets of the Darkest Arts to him.

Severus read the passage quickly, his eyes went slightly round after reading it. “It would not surprise me, he has always wanted to be immortal. Why do you think he has one…or more?”

“This necklace.” Harry said as he handed it over. “Regulus told me it was a horcrux.” Harry paused. “And in the chamber of secrets, the basilisk said that she could feel her master near. I’m assuming the diary was another horcrux.”

“I don’t know much about them, as I said.” Severus began.

“There doesn’t seem to be much information on them anyway.” Harry replied.

“How many do you think he has?” Remus pipped up.

“Don’t know.” Harry said. “But if he has two I’m assuming he made more. Two is not an important number.”

“Three, if you count his actual soul.” Severus said. “And you’re right Harry, he’d likely pick a very magical number” Severus paused for a second. “Seven.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked.

“Seven is one of the most magical numbers in history. I’m assuming he made six horcruxes and counted himself as the seventh.”

Harry nodded.

“What does it take to make a horcrux?” Sirius asked.

“The killing curse.” Harry supplied.

“He could have hundreds then!” Sirius shouted.

“I don’t think the soul would split that many times. Even seven seems a stretch.” Harry said quietly.

“So what do we do now?” Remus asked.

“I’d say it’s safe to assume Voldemort had more than one horcrux, which is why he came back after he cast the killing curse on me. He’s going to come back again, it’s just a matter of when and we have to destroy the horcruxes before that.” Harry said determinately.

Severus nodded. Remus looked weary. “I forbid it! You’re in my custody for a reason Harry, and I’m keeping you safe!” Sirius ranted.

“And that’s why I asked for Severus to come. I believe it’s time I heard the prophecy, don’t you?” Harry looked at Severus whose eyes belayed his fear.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...” Severus said, recalling his own memory of the prophecy.

Everyone in the room sat in silence for a moment.

“Am I the only one that fits that description?” Harry asked.

“He also went after the Longbottoms. Neville was born on July 30th and his parents defied the dark lord thrice as well. However, he did not mark him” Severus said.

“Well you’re not marked either Harry.” Sirius was quick to point on.

Harry quickly pulled his bangs off his forehead “Yes I am.” He said quietly. “It’s my fight Sirius, you can help me or you can try to stop me. But either way I’m a target.”

Sirius was red from anger.

“Should we involve the Malfoy’s in this?” Remus asked quickly.

“You’re not seriously thinking of humoring him Remy!” Sirius shouted.

“Harry’s right. He’s a target, and if the Dark Lord comes after him again I want him to be able to kill the bastard.” Remus said staring Sirius straight in the eyes. Sirius stomped out of the room.

oOo

Remus, Sirius and Harry apparated to the front gates of the manor. There was tension in the air, you could tell by how far Sirius was standing away from Remus. But they made it for Christmas.

Draco greeted them at the door “Harry!” He said as he hugged the boy.

“Hi Draco.” The younger boy hugged back.

“Come, we’re having Christmas in the drawing room.” Draco took the boys hand and led them all to the room his parents were waiting in.

“Harry.” Narcissa said as she came over and hugged the boy. “Happy Christmas”

“Happy Christmas Narcissa” Harry greeted.

Lucius gave Harry a handshake. After exchanging pleasantries they all sat down by the tree with some hot chocolate to open their gifts.

“Harry?” Draco said before they started. “How come you’re not wearing the necklace I gave you?”

Harry glanced at Sirius who had gone pale. The Malfoys could sense the tension in the room. Then they heard the floo.

“Sorry I’m late.” Severus said as he walked into the room. He paused when he saw Sirius.

“Harry?” Draco questioned again.

Harry jumped up “Severus” he gave the man a hug “Help, Draco is asking about the locket.” He whispered so only the man could hear.

“Maybe we should inform the Malfoy’s of the new development we had on the first day of break?” Severus said so the whole room could hear. Harry gave him a death glare.

“What development?” Draco asked. The elder Malfoys knew they should keep their mouths shut.

“They don’t need to be involved.” Harry said quickly.

“If it’s something to do with you, we have a right to know.” Lucius finally spoke up coldly. Narcissa sent him a glare.

Harry huffed and sat on the floor.

“Our Harry has decided that Voldemort has made horcruxes that he must destroy.” Sirius said with contempt.

“Horcruxes?” Lucius sat forward in his chair. “The word is familiar.”

“Our Dark Lord eluded to them when he led meetings.” Severus said quickly.

“And why is this Harry’s problem?” Draco asked with malice.

“The prophecy” Remus supplied.

“What prophecy?” All three Malfoys said as one.

Severus sighed. Harry zoned out while he repeated the prophecy, which Harry had already memorized. He had already worked out the three times that his parents had defied Voldemort, alongside Neville’s parents.

1\. Harry & Neville's parents openly defied Voldemort's request to join him  
2\. The Longbottoms & Potters were involved in the founding of the Order of the Phoenix  
3\. Both families took part in attacks against Voldemort's henchmen during the Wizarding War.

He was born on the last day of July, and he had a scar from Voldemort. So he was convinced that the prophecy was about him.

Everyone in the room was silent again as the prophecy was completed.

“And how does the locket come into this?” Draco asked.

“It’s a horcrux, along with the diary.” Harry said quickly.

“And that’s it?” Narcissa asked.

“No, we believe he had four others, making a total of seven including himself.” Remus said.

Again silence descended.

“So he’s coming back?” Lucius asked.

“Yes.” Harry answered with conviction. “It’s just a matter of time.”

“Presents first, then business” Narcissa said.

“But—“ Draco began

“No. Presents first.” Narcissa sent her son a look. He nodded slowly. Suffice to say, the Christmas spirit was diminished but everyone dutifully opened their presents before silence descended again.

“I say” Narcissa began “We put this off until the summer.” The boys went to interrupt. “You boys must focus on your studies. While you finish the school year, Sirius, Remus and myself can look more into the issue. But you are both expected to keep your grades up.”

Both boys knew there was no arguing with Narcissa when she took that tone of voice.

“But we can help in the summer?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Narcissa answered hesitantly. Sirius went to speak against that when she sent a glare, but he looked down at Harry who seemed content to leave the point until the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for finishing finals, hope you enjoy


	10. Spring at Hogwarts

Harry was distracted when they made their way back to school after break. He put everything into his studies, Draco wouldn’t be surprised if Harry was top in every class this year, that’s how dedicated he was. He never mentioned horcruxes, one time when Draco tried to bring it up he said “Hogwarts can hear you.” Draco had looked around but didn’t understand what Harry meant by that.

He played in quidditch, and went to watch the games that he wasn’t in. He cheered for slytherin when they were playing. He went through the movements for over a month, and even looked happy to most of their friends when Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. But Draco could tell that something was wrong, and so he brought Harry to their house on a weekend when no one would miss them.

Harry immediately began doing spells to clean the passage because Draco had complained so much. They hadn’t been back here since Harry had cleaned it last time, so everything had a slight layer of dust.

“What do you want it to look like?” Harry asked.

“I prefer earth tones, and blue. What about you?” Draco asked.

“Those work for me. I don’t exactly like red, even if it is my house color.”

“We need to talk about what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me.”

Draco gave Harry a look.

“Fine something’s bothering me.” Draco stayed quiet, Harry didn’t take well to prodding. “It’s just we haven’t heard any news about what the adults have found.” Harry sighed.

“They’re not going to tell us. We have to wait until summer. School comes first.”

“The entire Wizarding world is in danger, school shouldn’t come first.”

“Well it does, you’re only twelve Harry. No one can expect you to fight him immediately.”

“I already took him down last year.”

“Yes, but he’s going to come back stronger next time.”

Harry sighed. “Do your parents know about this place yet?”

“No. I told you, it’s ours.”

“Want to work on the kitchen?”

“Sure.”

The boys worked in a comfortable silence for a while. They had a house elf bring them lunch and dinner. They decided to spend the night in the master bedroom. The bed was even more comfortable than the one in the Potter suites, and it was King sized instead of a queen so the boys were dwarfed by it. They slept peacefully.

When Draco woke up the next morning it was to find the bed empty and a delicious smell coming from outside.

“Harry?” He called as he came out of the bathroom.

“In the kitchen.”

Harry was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Part of my experience at the Dursley home.” Harry said.

“You don’t ever have to cook again. You could have asked a house elf.”

“I actually enjoy it…when I can eat the food.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Have we heard any more about Madam Pomfrey’s memory?”

“No. I suspect Dumbledore hid his tracks well.”

The boys took to working on the house again, and by dinner they decided it was time to go back to the castle.

“Harry.” Draco held the boy back “Please keep talking to me about things that are bothering you.” Harry nodded and they made their way back to the great hall to meet up with their friends.

At dinner Harry finished quickly, he wasn’t eating as much and he quickly took off the ring that went with his wand case and began to play with the band. He didn’t even notice Luna coming up next to him until she whispered in his ear and caused him to jump. Her tinkling laughter was quiet but beautiful.

“What is it Luna?”

“I said you should look into your bloodlines, both sides. I think that will answer who R and H are for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get Draco to help. He’s better at those things than me.”

Luna went back to looking dreamy and Ginny got up to walk her to the Ravenclaw common room.

Draco got up as well and took Harry’s arm to bring them back to the Potter suites.

“Draco?”

“Hmm.”

“Luna said that I should look into both sides of my bloodlines, that it might help me figure out who R and H are. Would you help me?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

oOo

It was nearing April when Draco came back with results.

“I’ve found something that you might find interesting.” He said as he walked into the Potter suites “First the Potters go back six centuries to be related to Godric.”

“Cool” Harry said.

“Next it seems that the Ollivanders descend from Helena Ravenclaw, better known as the Grey lady. But do you want to know what’s really interesting about Helena?”

“What?”

“She’s also Helga’s child. Back in the days of the founders it was risqué to have same sex couples, so they hid the pregnancy with a marriage to a man before Rowena could get too far along.”

“So…What does that mean?”

“You’re a descendant of all four founders Harry!” Draco was nearly dancing in excitement, but of course Malfoy’s don’t do that. “And the R and H…”

“What Draco. What?” Harry was impatient now.

“Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. They’ve accepted you as their descendant. The last person able to wear the ring was Helena! It wouldn’t let anyone else wear it!”

“Oh.”

“I tell you that you’re a descendant of all four founders and all you have to say is ‘oh’?”

“Well, what else can I really say?”

“Gryffindors!” Draco said exasperated. “We should tell Severus.”

“Okay. I don’t know why though.”

Draco muffled a groan as he led Harry down to the dungeons. He knocked on the door and heard “Enter” as usual.

“Severus!” Draco called out, his excitement was back.

“What is it?” Severus asked as he walked out. “Hello Harry.”

“Hi Sev.”

Draco looked back and forth between the two. “How come he gets to call you Sev and I don’t?”

Severus stiffened. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Whatever. This is more important!” Draco said.

“What is it?”

“Harry’s a descendant of all four founders!”

Severus whipped around from the cauldron he was currently inspecting. “That’s not possible.”

“Look!” Draco said as he pointed towards the parchment he held in his hand. Severus snatched it.

“We’ll have to ask the Grey lady to confirm.”

“She doesn’t like many people.” Luna said dreamily as she walked into Severus’ office.

“Miss Lovegood. Did I say you could come in here?”

“The nargles led me here.” She said like that explained everything. “So you figured out the ring Harry?”

Harry nodded.

“I’m sure that I could convince Helena to meet her distant great grandson.” The girl said dreamily.

oOo

Ten minutes later found the two in an upstairs corridor.

“Helena?” Luna called out. “I have your distant grandson here.”

“I never bore children.” Helena appeared in front of them.

Luna stood there seemingly dazed out before speaking. “It was in Albania, you couldn’t find lodging, a man saw you and told you he had a spare room. He had a son. He was quite handsome but not bright. You got pregnant and bore the child, you gave him to an orphanage.”

“How…?” Helena started “Never mind, I forgot you had the sight Luna. You are a descendant of that child?” She asked Harry.

“Yes. And apparently you are a child of Helga and Rowena.”

“That’s a very well hidden fact. You must be very clever to have found that.”

“Actually my friend Draco figured it out. Thought it was amazing that I was a descendant of all four founders.”

“You’re a descendant of Godric and Salazar as well?”

“Yes, but we’re here to talk about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Just your story.”

“Well. I was a smart child. Not nearly as clever as my mother though. I was sorted into Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. My mother had a diadem, she treasured it. I found that Hogwarts didn’t have the knowledge I sought. I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill — fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so."

“Who was the man?” Harry asked.

“The Bloody Barron.”

“Have you told this story before?” He asked again.

“I had... no idea... He was... flattering. He seemed to... understand... to sympathize....”

“Tom Riddle” Harry said and she nodded. “He made it into something dark. A Horcrux.”

“Yes. But how did you know that?”

“I am meant to kill him, but while the horcruxes remain intact I can never defeat him.”

She paused for a second. “It is here, in the castle, in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask”

Harry knew this was the answer, he just had to figure it out. He would not get a straight answer from his ancestor.

“Thank you Helena.”

She floated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story kind of went somewhere that I wasn't planning in writing "The Lion's Den" but that's what tends to happen to my stories. So anyway I hope you guys still enjoy. I'll hopefully be putting out a chapter of this work every week, probably Monday's or Wednesdays. This work is completely written, I just haven't edited yet.


	11. The end of term

Harry hadn’t told Draco of the conversation that he had with Helena. He would discourage him from looking for the Diadem.

After Severus had asked him about Occlumency, he had been taking those tutoring sessions seriously. He had them every Monday night, but he told Draco that he had them on Monday and Thursday. This allowed him to sneak off and look for more information about Hogwarts.

He would usually check out books on Sunday and read them on Thursday. He didn’t want to get caught so he had taken to studying in the kitchens with the house elves.

A few times in and he was there muttering under his breath. “In the castle, in the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask”

Apparently he wasn’t being as quiet as he thought. A house elf popped up next to him with his cup of cocoa. “Mr. Harry Potter Sir?”

“Yes Roully.”

“You is talking about the Room of Hidden things is you not?”

“The Room of Hidden things?”

“The Room in the seventh floor corridor. It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs.”

“How do you know of this room?”

“The house elves know of all the places in Hogwarts.” The elf popped away then.

“The Room of Hidden things?” Harry asked himself. He quickly packed his books into his bag and made his way up to where the room was.

There was no door, nothing that showed any sign of any room. He paced along the corridor. Back and forth. ‘I need to find Ravenclaws Diadem’ he thought. On his third pass by the wall a brown carved door showed up. “What?”

He opened the door to see stacks of forgotten things. “Accio Diadam” He called out. Nothing came towards him. ‘Worth a try’ he thought. He had read in the handwritten journal that that spell didn’t work on horcruxes because of the piece of soul. It would be like accioing someone to you, which also didn’t work.

He started to wander amount the stacks. He knew the diadem was a tiara, but not much more. He passed a lot of things. Dragon’s eggshells, broken furniture. Then something glinted in the sun, which was strange as the room held no windows. He made his way over and saw a tiara on the floor. He didn’t think too much about it before picking it up and putting it into his bag.

He spared a glance around the room before leaving out the door. He made his way to Severus’ room. He would have to ask about it. He came up to the door but heard sound from inside so stopped before he knocked.

“What do you mean he’s not here? He said he had classes with you on Monday and Thursday night!”

“He’s only ever had classes with me on Mondays. I don’t know why he told you he was here on Thursday.”

“But he’s missing. He’s not in the library, or his suites, or the great hall. He’s MISSING!”

Harry was frozen. “I’m going to check in my---“ Draco opened the door and saw Harry and engulfed him in a hug. “Where the hell have you been?” He looked at Harry sternly. “You told me you studied on Monday’s and Thursdays! That was a lie! Why did you lie to me?”

Harry was stunned for a second. “Can I come in?” Draco took his hand and pulled him to the couch in Severus’ office. Severus made a move to leave “I was coming here to talk with you Severus. Please stay.” Severus nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. “I told you I was studying on Thursdays as well because Helena told me about something that you wouldn’t have liked.”

“What?”

“Voldemort made an artifact that she stole from her mother into a horcrux.”

“What!” both of the Slytherins said simultaneously.

“Rowena’s Diadem. It’s a horcrux. Then she told me a riddle I had to solve it to find it.” Draco started to talk. “No. I know you didn’t want me going after them so I decided to figure it out myself. Finally found it tonight” He pulled out the tiara. “I wanted Severus to check and see if it is actually a horcrux.”

“It is a horcrux.” Severus said after he took the tiara.

“You shouldn’t have done this alone.” Draco said.

“No one wanted me to do it at all!”

“Well, what’s done is done. We now have three in our possession, not counting whatever Sirius, Remus and Narcissa have found.” Severus said.

“This is not over” Draco said as he pulled Harry from the room. Harry pulled back then grabbed the diadem before taking Draco’s hand again.

They were back in the Potter suites in record time and Draco was fuming.

“I told you to tell me if something was bothering you!”

“But you also didn’t want me worrying about Horcruxes!”

“I would have listened if you told me one was in the school!”

“Would you really?” Harry asked quietly ending the screaming match.

Draco paused. “No…probably not. I just don’t want you to be in danger.”

“The prophecy pretty much guarantees I’ll be in danger constantly.”

Draco looked contemplative for a second. “I don’t want you to spend the summer away from me.”

“I’ll be with Sirius and Remus.”

“No. I’m asking mother if all of you can come stay at the Manor.” Harry started to protest. “No. If you insist in putting yourself in danger you have to stay with me.”

Draco quickly penned a letter to his mother.

“Come to bed now.” He stripped down to his boxers, Harry followed suit. Draco wrapped the boy as tight as he could with his limbs and the boys fell asleep quickly.

oOo

The next morning the boys woke to an owl tapping on the window. Draco recognized it as his mothers and quickly shot out of bed.

_Draco Darling,_

_I have spoken with Sirius and Remus about them staying for the summer with us. We all think it is a great idea, especially since it will allow us all to keep our eyes on Harry. I will ask you to see if Severus would also like to join us. And of course reassure Harry that Kreacher will have his own room at the Manor to stay close to him. Give Harry my love._

_Love,_  
_Mother_

Draco smirked. Harry had rolled over and fallen back asleep. There were only a few weeks left in term but he knew that the boy would not be happy that Draco got his way.

oOo

Draco went to grab Harry to get on the Hogwarts express. He had told the boy what his mother said, that everyone had agreed. Harry had not taken that well. He had one of the house elves take Draco’s stuff and put it in the Malfoy suites.

Then at meals he had taken to sitting with the first years. Their group had split, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Harry going to one table. The other held Draco, Vincent, Greg, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise. Vincent had wanted to join Neville but Draco’s glare had warned him that would be a bad idea.

About a week after the initial split it hadn’t mattered anymore to Vincent what Draco thought and he had taken to sitting with the Gryffindors, Pansy followed quickly after that. But Hermione had come to join their table because Daphne had put her foot down. She tended to look to the other table longingly during meals.

So basically Harry and himself had created a rift in their entire group. Harry wasn’t making a move to change it and Draco wasn’t going to apologize so the tension stayed through exams.

Currently Draco was knocking on the door to the Potter suites. If the boy didn’t open up soon the train would leave without them. He was pondering if he could force his way in when a house elf popped in front of him.

“Master Malfoy?” it squeaked.

“Yes.”

“Master Potter asked Prem to give Master Malfoy this.” It handed him a letter and then disapparated.

_Draco,_

_I’ve asked Prem to give you this letter if you come to my room on the day we leave Hogwarts. After my final exam I had Kreacher take me to Grimmauld. Since everyone is at the Manor I will be changing the wards._

_Have a nice summer._  
_Harry_

“The Fuck?” Draco nearly screamed. He got on the express and stewed the entire way to the platform, studiously ignoring anyone that tried to talk to him.

oOo

“Draco!” His parents greeted him as he stepped off the express. “Where’s Harry?”

“He’s gone to Grimmauld.” Draco said bitterly.

“What!” Sirius said.

“He’s. Gone. To. Grimmauld.” Draco gritted out.

Sirius tried to apparate there but was promptly spat out exactly where he stood before with a couple of splinches. “The Fuck?” He asked.

“He said he was changing the wards.” Draco supplied.

“What?” Remus said.

“I think we should go back to the Manor and discuss this there.” Lucius added as he glanced around the crowded platform.

oOo

“Master Harry shouldn’t be changing the wards.” Kreacher said.

“Master Harry is the only one who wants to stay here. No one asked Master Harry what he wanted to do. No Master Harry has decisions made for him.” Harry said mockingly as he continued with the wards. Angry tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Kreacher looked decidedly conflicted. He loved the Black home, but he had been told to stay at Malfoy Manor with Harry. He then made up his mind. “Kreacher will be blocking off the floos.” And he went to do just that.

oOo

“What do you mean Harry changed the wards?” Remus asked Draco when they were back at the Manor.

“Here.” Draco said as he handed over the letter. “He was not happy about Mother’s letter about staying at the Manor.”

“Why?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t know. I guess he didn’t want to stay with me.” Draco said exasperated.

“I don’t think that’s true dragon.” Narcissa said.

Severus chose that moment to come in. “What is this about Harry and changing wards?”

“Ah. Severus. Thank you for coming so quickly. Harry seems to be blocking us all out.”

Severus read the letter. “What preempted him staying at the Manor?” Draco handed him the letter from his mother. “Ah. That might be part of the problem.”

“Part?” Remus asked.

“Draco, do you have the diadem or does Harry?” Severus asked.

“Harry has it. I think he keeps it in his bag, but I’m not sure.”

“That might be influencing him.” Severus said.

“What is this Diadem?” Sirius asked.

“A horcrux Harry found at the school.” Draco answered.

“He wasn’t supposed to be doing that!” Narcissa nearly screamed.

“Well, he met one of his ancestors and she told him that there was a horcrux there.” Draco said.

“Ancestors?” Remus asked.

“Apparently Helena Ravenclaw was actually a child of Rowena and Helga, and she birthed Harry’s ancestor, making him a descendant of all four founders.”

“I’ll have to look into what that means” Lucius said his eyes belayed his wonder.

“First we need to figure out how to get to Harry.” Sirius said.

“Can we use Kreacher?” Narcissa asked.

“Maybe.” Remus replied.

“Kreacher!” Sirius called. The pop of apparition rung through the room.

“Master Sirius called Kreacher.” The ancient house elf said.

“Bring me to Grimmauld.” Sirius said.

Kreacher stood there contemplating this for a second. “Kreacher will be bringing Master Sirius to Grimmauld.”

Sirius grinned but the house elf didn’t move towards him. “Kreacher?”

“Kreacher is going back to Grimmauld to continue closing off the floos.” The elf promptly disapparated.

“What!?” Sirius yelled.

Draco let out a hollow laugh. He started to roll on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“What’s so funny?” Sirius demanded.

“The…Elf…” Draco was still rolling around while trying to get out what he wanted. All of the adults were looking on like he was crazy. He was able to collect himself for a moment. “Kreacher obeyed your order by saying he would take you to Grimmauld, but you never specified when, so he didn’t have to bring you immediately! Ha…ha…” Draco burst out in laughter again.

“Smart elf.” Lucius drawled.

“Kreacher!” Sirius called out again.

“Master Sirius called Kreacher.”

“Bring me to Grimmauld now!” Sirius was angry.

The elf scowled before stepping over to Sirius and disapparting.

Sirius felt the wards bend around him, they were uncomfortable and once he got through he still felt like he didn’t belong. ‘How did Harry learn how to change the wards?’ he thought idly.

He walked around the first floor but couldn’t find Harry. Kreacher had disappeared as soon as they arrived and he was pretty sure the elf would not help him anyway.

He went up to Harry’s room but he wasn’t there either. The last place the boy might be would be the tea room, so he made his way there.

There was a strong locking charm on the door, be he managed to disarm it. He walked in to see Harry in discussion with Regulas.

“I found another one Regulas. We think he has seven, including himself. So as long as he doesn’t figure a way back before we destroy them all, we only have three left.”

“What is it?”

“Ravenclaws Diadem.”

“He always did love Hogwarts, if I were to hazard a guess he would have used the other founders stuff as well, maybe not Godrics though. He was a slytherin after all. He has one from slytherin and Ravenclaw so you’ll probably look for at least one from Hufflepuff.”

“He might have a second one from slytherin since he was a descendant.”

“Hmm…”

“Harry?” Sirius tentatively asked from the doorway. The boy stiffened.

“I thought you were at the Manor.”

“I was, but I came here for you.”

“I’m not going with you to the Manor.”

“Yes we all understand that you don’t want to stay there.”

“No, you don’t understand at all.” Harry sighed heavily.

“Make me understand then.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to stay at the Manor.”

“Then why are you—“

“Let me finish Sirius.” The boy sounded small, sometimes Sirius forgot that he was only twelve.

“Okay.”

“Like I said. It’s not that I don’t want to stay at the Manor. It’s that nobody asked. First no one asked about me staying with the Dursleys. Then no one asked about me moving with you. No one asked if I wanted to give up the search for horcruxes, they just decided. No one asked if I wanted to stay at the Manor. Again they just decided. I already have enough things in my life that I have no say over.” Harry sounded defeated.

“I’m sorry prongslette.” Sirius was dismayed when he walked over to Harry to find him crying. Harry was hastily wiping away the tears with his sleeves. “Would you like to stay at the Manor for the summer?” he asked the boy quietly.

“Only if I can stay in Draco’s room.” Harry said, “He probably won’t want that though, I haven’t spoken to him in weeks.”

“Why haven’t you been speaking to him?”

“Because he didn’t ask!!” Harry screamed.

Sirius nodded and stood up. He cast a patronus, a large dog “For Draco Malfoy. Harry requests that you ask that he stay at the Manor.” The patronus ambled off.

“What is that?” Harry asked.

“It’s a patronus. It’s usually used to guard against dementors. It’s basically a projection of positive emotions.” Sirius explained

Seconds later a similar looking spell but in the shape of a swan came back Narcissa’s voice rang through the room. “Draco humbly requests Harry James Potter to come stay at Malfoy Manor for the summer.”

Send one back that says “Harry requests to stay in Draco’s room, or he will not stay at the Manor.”

“Why don’t you try?”

“How do I do it?”

“The spell is expecto patronum, you have to think of a happy memory to cast it.”

Harry thought for a moment. He remembered Draco and his first kiss. “Expecto Patronum!” He called out and a stag stood in front of him. “For Draco Mafloy” Harry started as he remembered Sirius did “Harry requests to stay in Draco’s room, or he will not stay at the Manor”

When Harry glanced over at Sirius the man was smiling goofily.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You just got that faster than I expected.”

A doe came back and Severus’ voice rang back. “Harry, you’ve started a fight between the Malfoy’s. Draco is fine with you staying in his room. Lucius and Narcissa feel this is inappropriate. Good job! You might want to come and break up the fight.” The sarcasm was dripping from the professors voice.

A wolf then came in and Remus’ voice rang out. “Sirius. Get back here! The Malfoy’s are going to kill each other. Severus is standing in the corner amused and is not helping at all.”

Sirius and Harry shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Kreacher?” Harry called out between fits of giggles.

“Master Harry called.”

“Would you like to stay at Malfoy Manor this summer?”

“Kreacher will be going wherever Master wants him to go.”

“No I want to know where you want to stay Kreacher.”

“Kreacher will be staying with Master Harry.” Kreacher said.

“Okay Kreacher. Will you please pack up my stuff? It seems we’re staying at the manor after all. Meet us there?”

Kreacher nodded. Harry looked back to Sirius. “Guess we should go rescue Remus now.” Sirius smiled and grabbed Harry’s arm before apparating back to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Kreacher switches from Master Potter to Master Harry in this chapter. This is intentional.


	12. Draco gets his lion back

Sirius and Harry apparated into the room that Sirius had been in with the group before. They arrived to see Severus standing in one corner, Remus awkwardly perched on a chair and Draco standing in front of his parents, who were coolly sitting on high wing-backed chairs.

“I said that was inappropriate Draco.” Lucius drawled.

“I don’t care. If that’s the only way he’s staying here then that’s what we’re doing. None of us asked what he wanted. It’s the least we can do. We were as bad as those muggles.” Draco wasn’t yelling but you could hear that he was upset in his tone.

“That’s highly unorthodox dragon.” Narcissa said.

Draco pursed his lips. “We’ve been staying in the same room for most of the year. It’s fine.”

Narcissa and Lucius glared at him. “You shouldn’t have done that. What would the papers say if they found out?” Narcissa said.

“I don’t care what they would say. He suffers from nightmares. I’m not leaving him alone.” Draco replied.

Narcissi and Lucius shared a look. If one didn’t know better one’d think they were communicating telepathically.

“In light of this…new development. It appears as though we can’t keep you from sharing a room.” Lucius said with venom.

This was probably the tamest fight Harry had ever seen.

“Glad that’s settled.” Sirius called out, making their presence known.

“Harry!” Draco called out and started to walk towards him before stopping.

Harry walked the rest of the way to Draco and hugged him “I’m sorry” he whispered so only the blond boy could hear.

“It’s okay. But you have to explain it to me again so that I understand better. And you’re not allowed to not speak with me for three weeks ever again, understand?” Draco asked, Harry nodded into the boy’s neck. Angie slithered around, uncomfortable being squished between the two boys. “Here, I’ll take you to my room. I had one of the suites transformed for Angie.”

Draco took Harry’s hand and started to lead him out of the room.

“Harry!” Severus called out. The boys stopped. “You should give us the diadem.”

“Did you guys find any others?” Harry asked.

“Lucius believes one is the snake, but we don’t know where she is.” Narcissa began.

“We couldn’t find the others. There’s no mention of them anywhere.” Remus finished.

“Regulas thinks that at least one will be a Hufflepuff artifact. That would just mean one more. Are there any more slytherin artifacts?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, but we can look into it.” Remus said.

“Come. It’s time to rest.” Draco said. “We’ll see you all for dinner.”

The boys made their way to Draco’s suites. His suites consisted of a sitting room, a bedroom, a study, a bathroom and what Draco referred to as the playroom.

“It was my playroom when I was younger, but I figured that Angie would like a place to stay.” He opened the door. The floor was covered and sand and if Harry were to hazard a guess it was a dry 38 degrees Celsius. There were a few sparse trees and the walls seemed to be spelled to look to go on further than they did.

_Is this for me?_

_Yes Angie, Draco had it made for you._

_Thank him for me._

She slid off Harry’s neck to go rest on a tree about a meter away. “Angie says thanks.”

“She’s basically your familiar she deserves it. And Hedwig has the owlry.”

“Still. Thank you.”

oOo

Harry wasn’t used to being up before Draco. They usually got up around the same time at school but it seemed when Draco was home he liked to get up later. Harry woke up at their usual six am, he waited about half an hour before deciding Draco wasn’t getting up any time soon. He decided that going for breakfast was probably a good idea. Unfortunately Harry didn’t know where the house elves usually served breakfast, so once he was outside of Draco’s suites he called Kreacher.

“Master Harry called Kreacher.”

“Hi Kreacher. Do you know where breakfast is usually served?”

“Kreacher isn’t knowing such things yet. Kreacher can be asking the other elves for Master Harry.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Dobby?”

“Mister Harry Potter called Dobby.”

“Hi Dobby. Where is breakfast usually served?”

“Breakfast is being served in the tea room. Dobby can take Mister Harry Potter there.”

“Thank you Dobby. Kreacher, you can go back to bed if you’d like.”

Dobby apparated Harry to the tea room, no one else was up yet. Kreacher quickly followed.

“What is Mister Harry Potter wanting for breakfast?” Dobby asked.

“I’d like some fruit salad and maybe some eggs if it’s not too much trouble Dobby.”

“Dobby is making Harry Potter what he is wanting.” The smaller house elf popped out.

“Kreacher, I told you that you could go back to bed.”

“Kreacher told Master Harry that he would stay with him, and he will.”

A few minutes later Dobby came back with the food that Harry had requested. Harry ate quickly, the food was good but he also wanted to look more into the horcruxes. Luckily for him, and unfortunately for Draco he had already finished the homework that was assigned over the summer during the time they weren’t talking. He walked to the expansive Malfoy library. There may be other books at Grimmauld that he might need to look through as well.

He didn’t know whether or not accioing the books would be alright so he started to peruse the walls. That’s when he noticed a small book. A small beige book called The Tales of Beedle and the Bard. He picked the book off of the shelf.

He flipped through it quickly, it looked like a childrens book so he was confused as to why this would be in the Malfoy’s library. He took in to one of the armchairs, he hadn’t read any childrens books when he was younger, why not start now?

That’s where Narcissa found him when she woke up at her normal eight am wake up time.

“Harry, what are you doing up so early?”

“Hi Narcissa, I’m used to waking up at this time I suppose.”

“Did you have breakfast?”

“Yes I did, but I’ll come sit with you if you’re having breakfast now.”

“I am.”

The two made their way back to the tearoom. A plate with French toast and strawberries was already laid out for Narcissa. There was a cup of jasmine tea to the left and a goblet of water. Harry had taken the book with him without realizing it, and he laid it on the table.

“What are you reading?”

“The tales of Beedle and the Bard. I’ve never read a children’s book before.” Harry said quickly.

“Ah, one of my favorites. Especially the tale of three brothers.”

“Yes that one is quite interesting.” Harry said. “I find the idea of magical artifacts fascinating. Especially an invisibility cloak, that would have come in handy last year.”

“Your father had one.” Remus said as he walked into the room.

“He had what?”

“An invisibility cloak, it might be in your vaults.” Remus said as he sat down, a plate of meats sat in front of him.

“I’d like to go check then. That could be quite useful.” Harry said quickly.

“I’ll take you today.”

“Better wait for Draco to get up. He’ll be irritable if you leave without telling him.” Narcissa said.

Harry hummed in answer to that.

By ten in the morning Harry was getting antsy. He had reread the tale of three brothers and wanted to see if his father’s cloak was still in the vault. Lucius, Sirius and Draco had yet to wake up and Narcissa and himself were slightly annoyed.

“Lucius almost never sleeps this late.” She remarked.

“I’d be surprised if we saw Sirius by noon” Remus said with a laugh.

Harry didn’t really know what to say in answer to any of these questions. Draco almost always got up an hour before him to get dressed, so he was out of his element.

“Can we just go without telling them? Draco might not even be up by the time we get back.” Harry asked.

Narcissa and Remus shared a look. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Remus answered.

“Fine, I’m waking him up then.”

Something akin to fear flashed in Narcissa’s eyes for a moment. “Better pray he’s not like his father then.” Harry thought he heard as he walked out of the library where they had settled.

He walked into Draco’s suites and decided maybe getting Angie was a good idea. She’d like to go out with him probably.

_Angie?_

_Harry, I like it in here, can you make me a room like this in Hogwarts?_

_Hmm. We might be able to get the room of hidden things to change into something like this occasionally if you’d like._

_That would be nice._

_I have to wake up Draco, then I’m going to Gringotts, would you like to come with me?_

_What’s Gringotts?_

_A wizarding bank. My vaults are there._

_That sounds interesting._

Angie slithered down from the log she was resting on in order to make her way up to Harry’s neck. Soon she would be too big to rest there anymore.

Harry quickly made his way to the bedroom. What was the best way to wake Draco up? He’d honestly never faced this problem before so he didn’t know.

“Draco” he shook the blond boys form. “Draco” he repeated when the boy didn’t wake up.

He tried this a few times but the boy didn’t rouse. Finally he jumped onto the boys lap when he didn’t wake up and that seemed to do it. In a second Draco had his wand in hand pointed at Harry.

“What the bloody hell Harry?”

“You wouldn’t wake up and I want to go to Gringotts.”

“You could have let me sleep.”

“Narcissa and Remus thought you wouldn’t take well to waking up and me not being here.”

Draco seemed to contemplate that for a minute. “I guess not. But I’m going back to bed.”

“Oh no you’re not. You’re going to have breakfast and then come to Gringotts with me to look for my father’s invisibility cloak.”

“Your father had an invisibility cloak?”

“According to Remus at least.”

“Hmm. Okay let me shower.” Draco said as he slipped out of bed.

“Okay. We’ll be in the tea room.”

oOo

It took Draco a good half hour to shower, that was him being ‘quick’ and then he took another half hour to eat. Then Lucius got up and decided he wanted to go with them to the vaults, and he took another hour to get ready. And then Sirius got up and said that everyone would be useless without him, but he only took about ten minutes to get ready.

After that Remus, Harry and Narcissa were all hungry for lunch. So finally at one they had all made their way to Gringotts, sans Kreacher. House elves weren’t allowed in the building, due to their strong magic they could be a liability to the bank so they were warded out.

Harry was a pretty big deal in Gringotts, he hadn’t come into his inheritance yet but when he did he would be the owner of at least ten vaults, or so the goblins told him. Currently though, he had access to five, which were specified for underage heirs. The Black, Potter, Prince, Ollivander, and Gaunt (if his blood could get him in).

Of course at that point Lucius stepped in and said that Harry was also likely heir to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fortunes, which led the goblins to testing his blood. Each vault had a blood ward around it that must be passed to get into it.

After Lucius spoke up the Goblin was decidedly intrigued but also annoyed. He had never been asked to test more than one family blood line for one person (they usually knew the one they had the last name for) so he ‘jokingly’ suggested that they test Harry for each vault that currently held any treasure. Which was over one thousand. To which Lucius raised an eyebrow. However everyone knows that Goblins aren’t particularly funny therefore, the goblin named Davis did test Harry’s blood for each vault.

A surprising amount of vaults showed up.

Vault 213- Underage Prince Heir  
Vault 457- Underage Black Heir (by adoption)  
Vault 512- Underage Ollivander Heir  
Vault 687- Underage Potter Heir  
Vault 702- Underage Gaunt Heir (pureblood only)  
Vault 711- To Be accessed at Sirius Black’s death for the Back fortune  
Vault 745- To Be accessed at age 17 for the Prince fortune (pureblood only)  
Vault 803- To Be accessed at age 17 for the Potter fortune  
Vault 853- To be accessed at Garrick Ollivanders Death for the Ollivander fortune  
Vault 867- To be accessed at age 17 for the Slytherin fortune (pureblood only)  
Vault 894- To be accessed at age 17 for the Gryffindor fortune (must be able to wield the sword of Gryffindor.)  
Vault 903- To be accessed at age 17 for the Hufflepuff fortune  
Vault 915- To be accessed at age 17 for the Ravenclaw fortune (must have the Diadem)  
Vault 1007- See note

Davis had never seen this amount of vaults for one person before. And he’d also never seen reference to any note. But he looked in the drawer for vault 1007 and saw a note. He tried to open the seal however it would not break and instead written underneath the following words appeared:

_Only the true heir can break the seal._

Davis was decidedly confused but motioned for Harry to stand beside him and open the letter. Harry hesitantly took the letter from the goblin and easily broke the seal. He took out the letter and read it aloud. Davis had taken them to a private room out back when he decided to test Harry’s blood.

_Dearest hier,_

_We fought with each other about whether or not this day would ever come. I am glad to say, if you are reading this letter, that it has. Our friend, whom you might meet the descendant of in your lifetime, prophesized of your birth._

_He told us of a child, who would hold each hogwart’s founders blood. Helga and I believed him of course, we already birthed a child with two. Salazar and Godric were wary, believing no slytherin would mate with a griffindor and even if that did happen, the four lines would never meet in one person._

_This vault, which Gringott himself opened, is only to open to you. You do not need to be of age to open it, but we would prefer that you wait until that day if you can. We obviously have separate vaults with our fortunes, which you will also have access to._

_Not much more can be said in this letter, other than we hope you continue on with what he had wanted in our lifetime. We wanted a school of magic where children could learn without fear. Of course in your time it may have changed, and if it has, try to get it back to where we imagined it._

_On your seventeenth birthday you will undoubtedly find yourself the most powerful and the richest of wizards. Choose your friends wisely._

_Love,_  
_Godric Gryffendor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin_

_P.S. Yes we fought about the order of signatures, we finally went alphabetically._

_P.P.S. Godric, Helga and I (Rowena) have opened the seal with great difficulty to say that what you hear of Salazar in the future may be incorrect. He left, yes, because of muggleborns, yes, but mostly because he fell in love with one and she hurt him. Please, bring his noble house back to good graces heir. Our friend (Bashiri) has told us you have multiple prophesies to combat. Please open the vault when you find this letter. If you are uncomfortable with such a task he told us to have you visit the Centaurs that live in the Forbidden forest (no centaurs live there now so we pray to Merlin he is correct). Stay safe heir._

Harry stopped, confused.

“I refuse to believe that Salazar Slytherin fell in love with a muggleborn.” Lucius sneered. Narcissa hit him on the arm.

“What does this mean?” Harry asked quietly.

“Probably that we need to visit the forbidden forest, but we should visit the Potter vaults first” Sirius said, and Remus hit him on the arm.

“I think we should find the cloak, then visit the centaurs, although I’ve never heard of them living in the forest.” Draco spoke up.

“Mr. Davis, do you have an owl?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” He answered.

“May I borrow one?”

“Of course Mr. Potter.”

Harry quickly penned a nearly illegible letter to Hagrid and followed Remus and Sirius to the Potter vaults. Luckily, the cloak was easily found, Sirius found it and gloated, it was in the vault they had access to, along with a note from James.

_Harry,_

_Make the Mauraders proud._

_Love Dad._


	13. Centaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week. They'll be a chapter today and another tomorrow. I'm starting my final semester at college, so that's why things have been late. :)

After they left Gringotts they apparated just outside the Hogwarts gates, which let them in without much protest. This led Lucius and Narcissa to be a little worried about how easy it was to get into the castle. Harry led them to Hagrids shack, he was standing outside in the pumpkin patch with some sort of feathered…something?

“Arry! I just got your letter. Didn’t think you’d be coming by today though.” Hagrid greeted.

“What’s that?” Draco asked with trepidation pointing at the…bird?

“Ah. This ‘ere’s buckbeak. ‘es a Hippogriph. You’ll be learnin bout ‘im next term I suppose.” Hagrid said as he stroked its neck.”

“So Hagrid. Are there centaurs in the forest?”

“Of course there are ‘Arry. But they prefer to stay hidden, so I don’t tell most folks about them.”

“Can you take us to them?”

“I don’t suppose they’d like that. Maybe yourself and Draco, but not the adults.” Hagrid said. Harry nodded and stepped forward.

Sirius went to protest but Remus gave him a look. Narcissa and Lucius weren’t about to protest when a Hippogriph was staring at them.

About as soon as the three made their way past the border of the forest a clan of Centaurs came forward.

“Hagrid. You know we do not like most humans.”

“I know that Magorian.”

“I asked him to take me to you.” Harry spoke up.

“What is your name human?”

“Harry Potter.”

Whispers broke out among the Centaurs. “Firenze saw your future young human.”

Harry shuffled his feet. “Do you know a…” He looked down at the letter clutched in his hands. “Bashiri.”

Again whispers broke out. “Human, how did you come by that name?”

Harry looked up at what seemed to be the leader and carefully made his way forward. He bowed, because he didn’t know what centaur customs were and held the letter to him.

“Harry Potter. In Centaur custom we bow to members of the clan who are older, or respected.” The centaur skimmed the paper.

“Thank you, I will remember for next time.” Harry said softly.

“Is it alright if I let Firenze read this letter?” The centaur asked. A Centaur with striking blonde hair stepped forward. Harry nodded.

“Harry Potter” Firenze said after reading the letter. “Bashiri was my great grandfather. He taught us of the stars…it seems he kept a secret.” Firenze said and walked away. The group looked after him.

Firenze came back with a wooden box in hand “This has been passed down for many generations in my family. We have never been able to open it. I would like for you to try.” He handed the box to Harry.

Harry looked at the crude wooden box and could not fathom why the centaurs couldn’t open it. He pulled on the latch, inadvertently cutting his thumb which he stuck in his mouth for a second before trying again. It opened to reveal a strange metal object. He took it out to hand it to Firenze.

“A sextant” Draco said after a brief glance.

“We will have to wait for night fall to use this.” Firenze said.

“Can our guardians join us?” Harry asked.

Magorian nodded.

oOo

Nightfall found the four adults, two children, a half giant and eight centaurs in a clearing in the forest. Firenze was angling the sextant up at the sky when it suddenly jerked him to the left. He drew back. “There must be an enchantment on it.” He said idly.

He looked where the sextant pointed. A frown bloomed on his face. “How could I have missed that?” He asked himself.

“You said the sextant was enchanted.” Harry said quietly.

Firenze shot him a calculating look. He handed Harry the sextant before running out of the clearing.

“Why does he do that?” Harry asked Magorian. The elder centaur didn’t justify that with an answer.

Firenze arrived back with a silver sextant. “Ah…” He said. “I see.” He grabbed the bronze sextant back from Harry. “Yes…It makes sense now.”

All of the humans looked at each other. Nothing seemed to make sense at this point. Firenze’s blue eyes landed on Harry again. “The bronze sextant was enchanted to show me something, something that other sextants are blind to. Likely because the stars show me something quite disturbing.”

No one said anything for a moment.

“I read the planets, they showed your fate, they have been read wrongly before.” Firenze said, his eyes were stormy. “The stars however, they rarely lie. It takes a long time to interoperate them correctly.” He paused. “For you, Harry Potter, the stars have sealed your fate. I believe it is best if I tell you this alone.”

Harry was freaked out, but something in the Centaurs eyes led him to think that was for the best. Magorian stepped forward and held his hand up to Harry, who took it before the centaur pulled him on his back and led him away from the group.

Magorian deposited the boy on the ground. “I shall hear your fate as well, Harry Potter, for it will decide your favor with the centaurs.”

Harry nodded.

“The planets showed the rise of a dark lord, who would be defeated by a child. A child so powerful that the world would not understand his greatness. A child who would face the ultimate evil, and die for his cause.” Firenze said evenly. “The stars showed this child, who grew up without magic, would defeat two dark wizards. A descendant of four of the greatest wizards ever known, a descendant of Merlin himself. I could not see this, it was hidden, likely the founders doing” Firenze was contemplative. “You must die in your quest, Harry Potter. You must make the ultimate sacrifice, and if you succeed you will bear the most powerful children in wizarding history. However, if you fail, the world will fall to ruins. You can die without succeeding, Harry Potter, which will lead to the destruction of the world.”

Harry stood there wide eyed. “All that from the stars?”

“Yes, Harry Potter.” Firenze said, if Harry didn’t know better he would say the Centaurs eyes held pity.

“Harry Potter.” Magorian caught the boy’s attention. “You have the backing of the Centaur clan of the Forbidden forest. May Lapiths and Nephele watch over you.” The centaur bowed before the boy. Firenze followed his leader with a bow. They stood back up and led Harry back to the group.

“You are welcome to visit the forest Harry Potter. You as well Draco Malfoy, Harry will need your help if he is to succeed.”

“Magorian?” Harry called out after him, the centaur stopped. “My friend Luna has the sight. Would you allow her to learn from Firenze?”

Magorian was silent for a moment. “We do not teach our ways to outsiders Harry Potter.” Harry’s face fell. “When you come back to school next year, bring this Luna to us, we shall see if she will be the exception to our rules, like you.” The group of Centaurs left.

“What did Firenze say Harry?” Draco asked softly.

“I can’t tell you Draco, Firenze took me away for a reason.” His eyes were teary and he wanted to tell Draco with all of his might. But if he had to die, Draco would stop him and the world would fall. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

“When this is all over, you will tell me what he said.” Draco stated. Harry nodded, although he knew that he would not be there to repeat anything.


	14. A Summer of Horcruxes

After visiting the Centaurs, and Gringotts the group headed home. Harry was tired so he went to bed, and the rest of them didn’t know what to say so they also retired early.

Harry woke up the next morning and decided they needed to get their act together. He penned a quick note to Draco, who was sleeping in again and firecalled Luna’s house.

“Harry?” Luna asked through the fire.

“Hi Luna, can I come talk to you?”

“Of course, Daddy is making tea.”

Harry quickly stepped through the flames.

“Harry Potter. My Luna has told me much about you.” The man held out his hand “Xenophilius Lovegood, but you can call me Xeno.”

“Nice to meet you Xeno.” Harry shook the man’s hand and the rising sun glinted off of something that the man wore around his neck. “Sir, is that the Deathly Hallows?” Harry asked quickly.

“Why yes, it is.” Xenophilius touched his necklace fondly.

“Well. Luna, I came here to talk to you about something.”

“Of course Harry.” Xeno looked weary.

“You can stay Xeno, I know Luna’s secret, you may as well know mine.” The man relaxed slightly.

“We have found that the Dark Lord made horcruxes, essentially making himself immortal. I must destroy them before I face him again, and then I must die.”

“Because you are a horcrux.” Luna said seriously.

“Yes. But no one else knows that. Please keep it to yourself.”

“Of course.”

“The centaurs have read the stars. I am to take down two dark wizards, and if I defeat them both I shall bear the most powerful children known in wizarding history.” Harry paused. “Therefore, I must defeat them later in life? I’ll have to be older to bear those children. I don’t really know, the timeline doesn’t make much sense to me.”

“It will work out Harry.” Luna said touching Harry’s arm lightly.

“I trust you Luna.” Harry sighed. “We have to find the horcruxes as soon as possible though, to be ready.”

“I agree.” Luna said.

“The Centaurs agreed to meet you next year you know.” Harry said.

“I did not see that Harry. I do not see everything.”

“I know.” Harry said quietly. “But I had hoped that you may have seen something about the horcruxes?”

Luna hesitated for a second

“The first was found by a lion,  
Destined to enter, destroyed with his legacy.  
The second lies in bloodlines and books  
The third found by the lion’s dragon  
The fourth guarded by a blinded beast,  
The fifth found where the lion belongs  
The sixth appears with the lion’s victory  
The seventh dies at his master’s hands  
The eighth defeated upon the sevenths death.”

“Thank you Luna.” Harry said as he memorized the riddle.

“Harry, prophecies are sometimes too vague for their own good.” Luna called after him as he stepped into the floo.

He nodded before calling out “Malfoy Manor”

He landed in the floo room and made his way to the library. The adults had put the horcruxes in a box in the corner of the room. He wrote down what Luna said on a piece of paper and broke it up on each line. He laid each horcrux on the table in front of him in a line.

The first was found by a lion. Destined to enter, destroyed with his legacy. The papers laid in front of it. – The Diary

The second lies in bloodlines and books. The scrap had no horcrux along with it.

The third found by the lion’s dragon – The locket

The fourth guarded by a blinded beast. Again no horcrux with this one

The fifth found where the lion belongs -The Diadem

The sixth appears with the lion’s victory

The seventh dies at his master’s hands. Harry scrawled ‘Harry Potter’ on the back.

The eighth defeated upon the sevenths death. Harry wrote ‘Voldemort’ on the back of this.

He then quickly shoved the last two in his pocket as he heard footsteps approach.

“Harry.” Narcissa said, surprised. “The house elves said you hadn’t been for breakfast yet.”

“I went to the Lovegood home this morning.” Harry said.

“Oh?” Narcissa asked as she walked over to the table where Harry was standing. “What is this?”

“A prediction about the horcruxes”

“Who made it?”

Harry stayed silent for a minute. “I can’t tell you that Narcissa. But someone I trust.”

Narcissa nodded.

They both sat down to breakfast. Knowing that no one would be up for a while they decided to work on the horcruxes together.

“The second lies in bloodlines and books” Narcissa said aloud, “what do you think that means?”

“I would assume that bloodlines mean the gaunt line? Tom Riddle is a descendant.”

“And books?”

“I don’t know, maybe the journal I found?”

“Hmm…and the fourth guarded by a blinded beast?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know of any blinded beasts.” Harry said quickly.

“What’s this about blinded beasts?” Lucius asked.

“We’re doing research on the horcruxes dear.” Narcissa answered.

“The only blinded beast I know of is the one guarding Bellatrix’s vault. And he’s only half blind” Lucius said.

“That would make sense.” Narcissa said. “She was one of his most loyal supporters.”

“Who’s Bellatrix?” Harry asked.

“My sister. Bellatrix Lestrange, she was a death eater. Exceedingly loyal to the dark lord” Narcissa said.

“So her vault?” Harry asked.

“Maybe.” Lucius pondered. “If it is there, I don’t see how we’d get in.”

“I could see her in prison, convince her we need that piece to bring Him back.” Narcissa suggested.

“Azkaban doesn’t allow visitors.” Lucius countered.

“They might make an exception, with the right motivation.” Narcissa said. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lucius walked out of the Library.

“The last one is Nagini, although I don’t know what victory they mean.” Harry trailed off.

“The quidditch cup?” Narcissa pondered.

“That would have happened this year then.”

“Right…I’m sure it will come to us in time.”


	15. An Inheritance

Lucius was able to pull some strings at the Ministry in order to get Narcissa in to see her sister. While Narcissa was busy visiting Bellatrix Harry was worried over his inheritance in the vault.

The founders said to open it as soon as possible, but Firenze had told him of his children. He knew he had to die in order to defeat the two dark wizards. The first one being Voldemort, however he didn’t know who the second one was.

The more Harry thought it over, the more he dreaded opening the vault. But he knew it had to be done. He didn’t want anyone to come with him though, just in case. So after finishing lunch he spoke with Draco.

“I need to go open the vault.”

“The founders vault?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we’ll let father know then”

“No. I need to go alone Draco. I don’t know why. But I just know that I do.”

Draco looked about to protest.

“Even if you came you couldn’t get in. It would reject your blood.”

“No, your blood would open it.”

“The founders surely had more defensive measures in place Draco.”

“Harry. You’re twelve. It’s not going to let you in.”

“Yes it will.”

Draco’s eyes were blazing.

“Please, cover for me while I go.”

“Fine. But if you get hurt I will kill you.”

Harry nodded then stepped through the floo to go to Gringotts.

Upon his arrival in Diagon alley he practically ran to Gringotts. When he got there he didn’t see any goblins he knew so he went up to the nearest one and asked for Davis. When the Goblin heard his name he immediately went for Davis.

“Harry Potter. Which vault have you come to open?” Davis asked.

“1007 Mr. Davis.”

“Alright.”

The goblin took him into a cart and they went down the furthest Harry had ever been in Gringotts.

“Vault 1007. Your finger if you please.”

Harry held out his hand and Davis pricked it. He placed it on the door. The door didn’t do the same thing his first vault did, but instead it started to glow around the edges. First a bright yellow, which morphed into a deep red, then a dark blue, and finally a grassy green. A pop was heard and Harry reached out to push the door open. Davis went back to wait in the cart.

Harry walked into a vault, which was larger than he could’ve ever imagined. A pile of galleons sat in the middle. Along the walls were different treasures, a large pile of books, some sort of eggs under a stasis charm, a cabinet full of potions ingredients, some seeds and basically an entire armory.

There was also a pedestal with a book on it. The Cover said Harry Potter

_Heir,_

_If you are able to open this then you have completed the first step in receiving your inheritance. This book will now open for only your signature. When you have children you should copy this book and make one for each of them._

_The next and final step is to be done at Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement will provide you with what is needed. If we have done this correctly, you will be returning for your final year in September. Hopefully you find this vault before then. Gringotts should have notified you upon your coming of age._

_The rest of the book will reveal itself to you after the next step is taken, again take caution with your friends._

_Love_  
_Godric Gryffendor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin_

Harry took the book back to the manor, he left everything else in the vault. He couldn’t see a reason for needing any of it right now.

When Harry returned back to the manor he flooed to Dracos suites. He put the book in his school trunk and grabbed Angie from her room.

“I told you, he wasn’t feeling well.” Draco said.

“What happened? Is he alrght?” Remus asked.

“Yes I’m fine.” Harry said as he walked into the library.

“Harry, you’re up late! Draco said you weren’t feeling well. Do we need to take you to saint mungos?” Remus asked.

“No I’m fine. Just a headache.”

“I’ve been looking into the Gaunt line.” Draco spoke up

“Did you find anything useful?”

“Well we already knew about Morfin and his sister. It seems they lived near some muggles, the Riddle family. Which makes no sense since Tom Riddle doesn’t like half bloods.” Draco said. “They were murdered as well as Morfin.”

“Well, I guess that’s a dead end.” Harry said.

The men all read books in the library. Harry searched in earnest for any sort of way to destroy the horcruxes without destroying the artifacts. The Malfoy libary mostly consisted of Dark Magic books, so he couldn’t find anything that mentioned it.

It wasn’t until around dinner that night that Narcissa returned. She immediately walked over to the table that Harry had set up and placed a cup down. “Bella believed me. She asked about the ritual, luckily I had prepared for that.” Narcissa said.

“Hufflepuffs cup?” Harry asked.

“Yes, so we have four of six.” Narcissa said.

“Well, Nagini will show up at my victory, but the last one…I don’t know.” Harry said.

“It’ll all work out.” Draco said and Harry was reminded of Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is finished. Like I said before, this went somewhere I didn't think it would, but that does tend to happen. If you see any mistakes please let me know. I think it's pretty well edited but it is un-beta'd. I appreciate comments, suggestions, reviews and kudos. Hope to see you all in the next story!


End file.
